Corruption
by Lady Twisted
Summary: At the young, impressionable age of thirteen Matthew met Carlos Machado, a sixteen year old who was involved with a Cuban mob. From there he started to be more and more involved with everything illegal, to the point there was no going back. In all honestly, he didn't want to. There will be smut between two to three guys and BDSM. Slow build up of storyline and pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** At the young, impressionable age of thirteen Matthew met Carlos Machado, a sixteen year old who was involved with a Cuban mob. From there he started to be more and more involved with everything illegal, to the point there was no going back. In all honestly, he didn't want to.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers!

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy Romance! BDSM! Threesomes! Porn With Plot! Shota!

**Main Pairings: **Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred.

**All Pairings:** Netherlands/Lars x Canada/Matthew - Cuba/Carlos x Canada/Mathew - Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew - Russia/Ivan x Canada/Matthew - Germany/Ludwig x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred. France/Francis x England/Arthur. Germany/Ludwig x /Feliciano. Spain/Antonio x South Italy/Romano/Lovino. Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew x Germany/Ludwig - Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano x Canada/Matthew.

_**~ Has No Beta ~**_

* * *

. ~ .X. ~ . Chapter One . ~ .X. ~ .

Matthew sighed as he gathered his papers from the cement sidewalk. This time around when they came around his so-called brother didn't even **try** to defend him. He should have expected it, especially when his brother wanted to fit in so badly. Still though, he expected some loyalty from the one he had helped! He pushed it away, and continued to collect his papers of homework.

"Hey kid! Need some help?"

He looked up in shock to see a teenager standing before him. Matthew guessed he was either Cuban, Mexican, or Spanish. That or from the endless list of darker skinned races. He really had no idea.

"Y-yes. Thank you." Matthew mumbled. The teenager grinned and bent down, helping him collect the papers.

"I saw Jones around, so I wanted to step in and beat his ass but I didn't think it would be very good for you." He stated, handing over a messy collection of papers to Matthew.

With a smile he took them, and organized them more neatly before sliding them into his folder. He would reorganize them to classes when he was back home.

"Thank you." Matthew repeated, standing up now as he re-shouldered his backpack.

"No problem! Name's Carlos, you?" The teen grinned, holding out his hand.

"I-it's Matthew." He responded in surprise. Barely anyone ever noticed him, and basically no one ever actually introduced them to him.

"Nice to meet ya Matthew! How about I take you out for ice cream?" Carlos asked.

"I-I don't know...I told my parents that I would be home by five." Matthew answered nervously.

"You stutter a lot kid." Carlos chuckled "How about you deal with them later? It's just ice cream, please?"

Matthew paused. If he went with Carlos, he wouldn't have to deal with Alfred too soon... "Okay. I'll go." He smiled.

"Great! I know this awesome ice cream parlor-" The older teen started up happily, though Matthew just cut him off. He guessed he would already know the ice cream parlor, as he knew every single place in his entire city that sold ice cream. He made sure to convince his parents to take them all to taste the food, too. Even the really expensive ones when his dad burnt the food too bad, and not even his papa could salvage anything from it.

**.o.0.o.**

Five hours later Matthew was giggling away as he and Carlos sat on the brick wall between a public park in his neighborhood and a house, which was Carlos' apparently. They had eaten tons of ice cream at the parlor for four hours until they made their way back, before they ended up just talking at the park which led to a dare to climb up the wall, which led to them talking bad about Matthew's brother.

"When he was a kid, dad would dress him in a white dress! It had to end when Alfred realized that no other boys wore the same thing out of school." Matthew stated with another giggle.

"Ha! You're giving me so much information for insults and blackmail!" Carlos grinned back "Just a few days ago I shoved his ass into a locker. He corrected me on my _own_ science paper."

"He is a bit of a know it all." Matthew agreed "Though he's a genius, he sucks at a lot of socializing unless he's talking with the local dumbasses." he already was picking up a bit of language from his new friend. His father cursed a lot, but he didn't dare ever repeat it. Alfred tried once when he was a kid. He couldn't sit for an entire day.

"I think we're going to be good friends." Carlos stated with another laugh.

"Seems like it." Matthew's grin grew.

**.o.0.o.**

Matthew didn't enter his home until he was eight thirty, and the moment he stepped in he was confronted by both his father and by Alfred.

"Where were you?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Who were you with?" Alfred raised a brow.

"Are you dating someone?" Arthur asked.

"Who are you dating?" Alfred asked.

"Did you become an adult?" Francis peeked over with a grin.

"I went for ice cream with a new friend, and we hang out by the neighborhood park. I was with my new friend, Carlos. I'm not dating anyone. Papa, I'm only thirteen." Matthew answered it all with a sigh.

"You were with Carlos? As in Carlos Machado?" Alfred snarled "He's a delinquent! He was arrested for selling pot, before he got bailed out!"

"What? Why were you with someone like him? Not that I'm angry that you're making friends, but why with someone like that?" Arthur frowned, calming down a bit.

"Oh~ You can become an adult as young as you wish! Though, the minimum should be fourteen. . .For you, my son, I have high expectations! You better lose it by fifteen!" Francis huffed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Nonsense! He needs to be much older!" Arthur turned around to snarl at his husband.

Meanwhile, Alfred looked horrified.

"Yes, I was with that Carlos." Matthew started to answer the new set of questions "I'm not smoking anything, at all. He just got me ice cream because a certain someone and his friends decided to push me down, and empty out my backpack." he gave a pointed glare to Alfred.

"You **WHAT?**" Arthur turned from his husband to his 'elder' son.

"We didn't empty out his backpack! Just mess with his homework." Alfred groaned "We were just teasing!"

"JUST TEASING?" Arthur hissed like an angry cat that was preparing its claws "You will NOT hurt your brother, do you hear me? You're grounded for a week, and no allowance for a month!"

"But-" Alfred started.

"Zip it you ungrateful brat! To your room so I can deal with your brother!" Arthur ordered.

Alfred scowled but complied, stomping up the stairs and down the long hall to his room. Once Arthur heard the slamming of a door, he turned to Matthew.

"I understand you want friends, but I don't you around someone like that. Don't need you getting involved with the wrong sort." Arthur sighed.

"Mon amour, were you not the one who forcibly pierced a teacher's ear because he gave you a B?" Francis sighed "And the one who would sell alcohol, drugs, and ciggarettes to everything including middleschoolers? And didn't you also get tons of piercings, tattoo's, and lit everything you could on fire?"

"It was a phase." Arthur snapped.

"It lasted until you graduated college." Francis deadpanned "Can I also mention how you couldn't pursue your want to be a lawyer because you were arrested, because you decided to get into a gang war including a bunch of Spaniards?"

"It was a phase." Arthur insisted, cheeks flushed.

"..." Matthew was silent, raising a brow at the things his father, the gentleman, did. Wow. Talk about never judge someone's past on how they currently act and wear.

"Just tell us the next time you want to do something like that, okay? Go to your room. No dinner as your punishment." Arthur mumbled.

Matthew nodded and practically shot up the stairs before either of his parents could change their minds.

* * *

The new few weeks Matthew found himself being walked out to school by Carlos. It did keep not only Matthew's brother away, but every potential bully. When school ended, he wouldn't walk a few feet out of the school grounds when Carlos came walking up by. Not a single bully would step forward, and Matthew was happy, and very grateful. Carlos would spend at least two hours with Matthew in his room, and the two would just talk. Usually insult Alfred, or talk about school. Most of the times Matthew would help Carlos complete some of the homework, always earning a grin.

Today was no different.

"Hey Matthew!" Carlos greeted as he came walking forward.

"Hello Carlos." He smiled in response.

They started on their walk back to Matthew's house, when Carlos spoke up. "Hey Matthew...Wanna do me a huge favor?"

"...What type of favor?" He asked, a cautious.

"There's a group of students at your school who buy drugs from me, the reason why I'm able to walk you home, see? I was wondering if you could help me sell some more. A few teachers are interested themselves, along with the students. I'll give you two hundred dollars worth of pot every week, and you'll be able to keep fifty." Carlos stated.

Matthew gaped. "Carlos! I can't do that..."

"Why not? Come on, please?" Carlos begged "If I can sell more than average, I'll be able to rise. If I rise, you can get bigger pieces."

Matthew paused, opening his mouth before closing it. Should he? '_You'll get fifty bucks from it all, and you only need to sell it. Though what he's saying it's obvious he's involved with a gang, mob, or mafia of some sort...Then again, if I help him get in a higher position, I'll get more money._' He thought as they continued to walk. After a few more minutes of thinking, he made up his mind.

"I'll do it." He stated.

"Great!" Carlos grinned.

* * *

The next morning Carlos handed Matthew ten bags containing maybe an ounce or two of the drug. He told him to have people pay twenty dollars, and if he wants to try to get more money out of them to go to straight ahead. After that his school day passed by smoothly, and when lunch hit he was eating one of his packed lunches (He was given two. One from his father Arthur, and one form his papa Francis) when a three eighth graders came up to him.

"Hey, you know Carlos right?" One asked.

"Yes." Matthew nodded slowly.

"He said you would have the stuff. Do you?" Another asked.

"Yeah, I do." Matthew stated. He looked around briefly, before speaking again "Twenty-five dollars each."

"Twenty-five? Why?" They asked, frowning.

"Do you want it or not?" Matthew sighed. They looked to each other before nodded. Each of the three handed him twenty-five dollars, which he counted out to seventy-seven dollars. He wanted to point out that they gave him two dollars extra, but decided against it.

With that he looked around once again, before handing over the bags to one of them. Immediately that one handed the other two bags to his friends. "Thanks." They thanked him and left quickly.

After that eight more kids came by, and he priced them each twenty-five dollars until he ran out at the last kid. She left with a huff, before didn't say a thing.

**.o.0.o.**

"Matthew! How did you do?" Carlos greeted him, leaning up against one of the brick pillars of the fence for his school.

"Sold them all for twenty-five each, a total of eleven approached me." Matthew answered. It was all a lot easier than he had expected, though he was very, very nervous about it all.

"Really? I rarely ever get even five a day!" Carlos laughed out happily "They feel safer around you cause you're smaller...Wait, can you fight?"

"Yes. I can fight." Matthew sighed. He played Hockey whenever he could, he knew how to box, and had to arm wrestle his brother at least once a week because the bastard wanted to make sure he was stronger.

"Good." Carlos nodded.

Once they walked farther away from his school, Matthew slipped one hundred and fifty dollars into Carlos' pocket. It was easier than it should have been, and when Carlos shoved his hands into his pockets he turned to gap at the thirteen year old.

"Damn kid, ever consider becoming a pick pocket?" He asked.

"I tried to be one when I was younger." Matthew mused "Would take the jewelry from parents and occasional visiting grandparent, until my dad caught me stuffing one a diamond bracelet into my piggy bank. Alfred was doing the same thing, though. We were both grounded and we had to apologize."

"You two sound dangerous." Carlos stated dryly.

"Should I say once my brother and I broke out a bunch of car windows because he got his first baseball bat, and I got my first hockey-stick?" Matthew mocked.

"Seriously? Matthew, you're going to fit in with us more than you think." Carlos laughed, patting Matthew on the head "I'll keep you away from Lars, though."

"Who is Lars?" He asked.

"Lars is a friend of mine who digs anyone cute and willing. He would move on you quicker than cheetah." Carlos shuddered briefly.

Matthew gaped. "Just who are you friends with?"

"He's not that bad! He just likes anyone cute, and willing. You're cute, and he'll do his best to make it more than willing." Carlos patted him on the head before pausing "Wait, how do you know about that stuff?"

"My papa showed me porno when I was ten." Matthew stated with a sigh. He still remembered that traumatic moment. His brother got free and was able to get the talk with Arthur when he turned twelve. Basically, Francis had set his expectations on Matthew for following the 'Bonnefoy Family Tradition' which was basically becoming a human Incubus/Succubus.

"...Seriously? What type of parents do you have? Are they bad?" Carlos asked "Other than the fact they let me hang around you."

"Papa's a pervert, and dad's a...Well, I don't even know what he is. They aren't bad parents, just a bit...Different." Matthew shrugged.

"Huh...You know, you're 5'5? Why are you so tall already?" Carlos tried to make conversation.

"Alfred's 5'6." Matthew pointed out.

"Uh huh. You're going to be a tall one." Carlos stated, positive.

"Right." Matthew shook his head.

* * *

The next few days continued and every time Matthew sold fifteen bags every day, twenty-five dollars each. However, he ran out of places to stash the money. So he decided to do something with it.

After counting out two hundred and twenty-nine dollars, Matthew decided to buy himself something expensive and would be easy to hide. So, he bought himself a silver bracelet from the jewelry store in the mall. He had his last name was engraved on it, a maple leaf on either side of it. He had managed to convince the seller down seventy-five dollars after enough pouting, and saying that his father was buying his 'mother' a gift. The seller was convinced and dropped it down, rambling about 'true love' and 'how lucky he was'.

He almost felt bad for lying. Almost.

* * *

More weeks passed by, and every five days or so Matthew gathered up his money and bought something. Of course the daily amount he sold getting rose more and more, until he was given thirty bags a day. Some kids starting buying more than just a bag, leading to easier selling and more money. Every now and then a teacher would come by and buy a bag, before quickly fleeing.

So a 'average' day Matthew was counting out his total amount of money for the past eight days. Every now and then the extra few dollars would slip in, so he couldn't just calculate the total amount out. Plus Carlos would throw in a 'tip' here and there as well.

"Four hundred and ninety-five..." Matthew mumbled out "...Five hundred...Five hundred and twenty-"

He was cut off by a loud knocking. Immediately Matthew dropped the money, and shoved it off underneath his blankets, before sitting on top of it. Just as he about to welcome whoever was knocking in, his door burst open to reveal Alfred.

"Alfred? What do you want?" Matthew sighed.

"Your friend is at the door." Alfred stated with a scowl "Also, if dad asks I knocked and waited for you tell me to come in."

"Surprised you didn't just barge in." Matthew said, though thankful he didn't. How would he explain all that money?

"Yeah, well. Dad knows if I knock or not." Alfred pouted.

"So, you said Carlos is at the door?" Matthew brightened.

"Yeah." Alfred stated.

"...Could you invite him in, perhaps?" Matthew slowly asked.

"Fine. Don't see why we have to invite him in, but hey, whatever." Alfred scowled as he stomped out. Not even two minutes passed until Carlos entered his room, and closed the door behind him.

Carlos was grinning, and looked rather smug.

"Carlos? What's up?" Matthew pulled back his blankets to reveal his money.

"I'm the leader." His friend stated, leaning back on the door.

"...What do you mean?" Matthew raised a brow.

"Where do you think it all came from? When you started out, I was already pretty high up. Yeah well, I got myself as the leader. No one's fighting it either thanks to all the money I've been pulling in, thanks to a _certain_ someone." Carlos stated happily.

"Seriously? Why did you come over to tell me?" Matthew started to stack his money back up neatly to count it later.

"You're turning fourteen in a few months, right? Well, when someone turns fourteen they can do a bit more. I'm going to get you ahead!" Carlos said "Do you want too?"

"...What do I have to do?" Matthew asked, wrapping a rubber band around the first stack of money.

"Start selling more than just pot. Once you're in high school, more kids are going to approach you from all grade levels. I'll give you higher potency stuff for a higher price, and a larger variety. I'll drop the stuff off once a week for you. At least four thousand worth a week. I'm going to give you a local at the local bus station too, one that we'll sometimes drop things off for you. You're moving up." Carlos explained with ease.

"I'm moving up without even trying." Matthew commented with a laugh.

"Thanks to being friends with me." Carlos shrugged "If you want I'll start showing you around, too."

"To your friends I'm guessing?" Matthew raised a brow.

"Correct." His friend gave a smirk.

"...Okay then. What should I expect in the future?" Matthew looked straight into his brown eyes.

"At the rate you're going, expect a lot my friend. Expect a lot." Carlos laughed.

* * *

If there were any mistakes, sorry! I've stated out above that there isn't a beta for this story. I do my best to check over the chapter, but I can miss some things.

When you come by a mistake or two, please tell me in a review of PM. Feel free to give me any advice or ideas as well! Experienced or not, I would love to get a opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** At the young, impressionable age of thirteen Matthew met Carlos Machado, a sixteen year old who was involved with a Cuban mob. From there he started to be more and more involved with everything illegal, to the point there was no going back. In all honestly, he didn't want to.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers!

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy Romance! BDSM! Threesomes! Porn With Plot! Shota!

**Main Pairings: **Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred.

**All Pairings:** Netherlands/Lars x Canada/Matthew - Cuba/Carlos x Canada/Mathew - Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew - Russia/Ivan x Canada/Matthew - Germany/Ludwig x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred. France/Francis x England/Arthur. Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano. Spain/Antonio x South Italy/Romano/Lovino. Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew x Germany/Ludwig - Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano x Canada/Matthew.

_**~ Has No Beta ~**_

**Note:** You guys! Your reviews truly inspired me to write this as quickly as possible. I didn't think too many people would like it...I got three reviews, and the traffic chart makes me SO happy! ^^

* * *

. ~ .X. ~ . Chapter Two . ~ .X. ~ .

Eighth grade ended with Matthew at the top of his classes, acing all of his tests. Alfred got a few questions wrong a test, and their father asked if he needed a tutor. To any normal parent it would be blessing to see the grade, but their father Arthur knew his eldest son well enough to know that he could have gotten a perfect score. That was why Matthew was given a gift card to a local clothing shop with fifty dollars on it, and Alfred got a McDonald's gift card with twenty dollars on it.

And that was why Matthew was listening to his brother and father argue just out in the hall, as he counted out money from his recent selling's.

"It isn't fair! I only missed three questions!"

"You could have aced it!"

"Dad! I didn't want to ace it! I'm already called a nerd!"

"You ARE a nerd, and that's a good thing!"

"I am not!"

"Alfred, your room is covered in comics and dolls-"

"They aren't dolls! They're action figures!"

"Same thing!"

"No they aren't!"

Matthew sighed before wrapping a rubber band around a stack of twenties. He placed it by the stacks of ones, fives, and tens. He had a total of six thousand two hundred and sixty-three dollars in total, and four thousand was going back to Carlos. It was the money he had gotten from the last set of selling from the last week of school, and selling around town.

He placed the stacks into the purse (It was a 'Men's purse' as his father insisted, but after enough teasing from papa Francis Arthur just gave it to Matthew), before shutting it tightly. It was more of a satchel than anything, but it was a purse.

"UGH!"

"Let me repaint your room at least! It's dark blue with a bunch of blobs of color on the ceiling."

"Those are stars, dad!"

"What are those circles?"

"Planets, dad. Planets."

"Oh. Wait a minute, IS THAT A PORN MAGAZINE?"

Matthew started to snicker now. Alfred was so grounded. Naturally, a fight talking about grades progressed into something about Alfred's room. It was a normal occurrence for their arguments to drift off onto different matters until they couldn't remember what they started fighting about.

He slipped on the satchel, before checking everything over. He had a bag of weed left, a high potency bag that cost two hundred dollars. It was reserved for someone who he would deliver it too before meeting up with Carlos today. He made sure it was secured and hidden well enough, covered by the money. He covered the money with the closing of the purse/satchel easily, before finally leaving his room.

The moment Matthew opened his bedroom door, he found Alfred and Arthur fighting apart an action figure of Superman. Normal occurrence in the household actually.

"I'm heading out." Matthew stated.

"Have fun, lad." Arthur shouted out just as he hit Alfred upside the head with the toy, earning a whine, a pout, and a bunch of fake tears.

"Oh God, I'm sorry-" He started.

Matthew shook his head and went down the hall, to the stairs. How much longer was his father going to fall for that fake tear trick that Alfred learned from his dear old brother Matthew, who learned it from his papa Francis.

He went down the stairway, waved goodbye to his papa who was drinking wine and talking on the phone.

**.o.0.o.**

Two hours later, Matthew was standing at the bus station with ease. A Spaniard had come with the money and the password to make sure he was the right guy, and gotten the bag. Now Matthew was just waiting for Carlos to pick him up, as planned.

"Good, you're here!"

He turned to find Carlos walking towards him with a big grin. "Did they come by?"

"Yeah. A Spanish male." Matthew nodded, handing over the money. Carlos counted it over before handing him fifty dollars.

"How well did you sell?" Carlos asked, waving Matthew over to walk beside him as they went to his car.

"I sold it all. A bunch of kids rushed to buy everything up before the end of the school year, and potential loss of it." Matthew stated. It was true. Kids had come to him to buy everything up in hopes that they won't have to come up with lies during the summer, to go find him or someone else to buy more.

"I must say, having you sell really boosts up the amount we're making. I can't wait to see the money you make in ninth grade." Carlos said.

"A bunch of drugged high schoolers." Matthew mused.

"Heh. Yeah, I know. What school you going to?" Carlos asked.

"Saint Mary's High School most likely. My brother goes there, and my family has been going there, like, forever." Matthew snorted.

They continued to talk on easy subjects when they reached Carlos' car. It was Prius, what year Mathew had no idea.

"Nice car." Matthew raised a brow.

"I do pull in quite a bit of money, you know. Besides, it's just a rental car since mine is in the shop." Carlos shrugged, opening the door for Matthew.

After thanking him, Matthew entered and immediately buckled up.

Carlos closed the door and went around, entering the driver's seat.

"So, where are you taking me?" Matthew asked, looking out the shaded window.

"To the HQ. I trust you enough for it. Plus I have a few...Missions for you." Carlos started the car with ease.

"Such as?" Matthew turned to look at the Cuban with a raised brow.

"A bit more complex than just selling." Carlos stated with a slight tense shrug.

"Right." Matthew shook his head. He hoped whatever it was, it wasn't too bad.

The drive was long as the car moved through the town, passing by many shops and restaurants, apartments and homes. Eventually they ended a expensive neighborhood of houses. There were hardly a few homes in the large area, all large and gated. He had heard about the expensive homes in the city, but he never actually seen them...

'_They really must pull in a lot of money._' He thought in amazement.

Carlos drove up to the gate but not even a few seconds passed when the gate opened, a beeping sound sounding three times and the sound of the gate beginning to move replaced the easy silence. With that the Cuban drove forward through a stone drive, before parking in front of a large garage door that was just beginning to open to reveal a few more obviously expensive cars.

'_Make that more than a lot of money._' Matthew mused.

"I have a friends and people over today, who I want you to meet. Before you do, however, I need to know if you're going to be on board." Carlos stated.

"Depends on what it is, Carlos." Matthew shrugged, looking to the older teen.

"It'll go from selling and transporting drugs to cleaning up and murdering." Carlos stated, not missing a beat.

Matthew's heart froze at 'cleaning up and murdering', while everything else (While bad) wasn't bad enough for him to _not_ do it. Should he take part in killing, and helping to clean up after killing? Maybe even kidnapping, beating, or transporting other illegal items? How would he even transport illegal items if he can't drive?

"Carlos..." Matthew sighed "I don't know. It seems like everything okay until the murdering part."

Carlos chuckled "Don't worry. It'll be a bit more until you kill, and maybe not at all. Depends how you go, and what type of place you'll take in. But you won't only be working for me. A few other mobs, gangs, and even some mafia want to get involved with us now that I'm the leader. You'll be hired by others, and eventually even possibly get with them rather than us. Or not even part of any us, but drifting. Do you get it?"

Matthew thought for a few more seconds before deciding. "Okay. I'll do it."

**.o.0.o.**

A few hours passed while the clock ticked at eight o'clock while Matthew had to be home by nine.

"Carlos, if they don't show up soon I'll have to leave. My parents-" He started only to be cut off.

"It's fine. They are here." Carlos said, leaning back just as the door to the sitting room/office opened. In came four different males.

"Ivan Braginski, Head of the Braginski Mob." Carlos started as he named the all "Lovino Vargas, Heir to the Vargas Family. Antonio Fernandez, Head of the Spanish Mob. Lars Jansen, leading guy on human trafficking, drugs, and assassinations."

"Nice to meet you." Matthew spoke up politely, eyeing them all. Ivan was a bit...Scary looking, while Lovino just looked grumpy. Antonio had a giant grin on his face, and Lars...Well, Lars looked emotionless. Though, Antonio looked a tad familiar...

"This is Matthew, the kid that has raked in more money than most of our sellers." Carlos pridefully stated, patting Matthew on the head while speaking.

"Looks pretty young." Lovino sneered.

"He's going to turn fourteen in July." Carlos supplied.

"He's cute~ He could do so much more than just selling, don't you think?" Ivan spoke up. His voice was heavily accented in Russian, enough for it to be obvious though still a bit tinged in a few others as if he's lived all around, picking up quite a few different 'tinges' to his accent rather than just Russian.

Matthew was confused. "What do you mean?"

"He won't be doing anything like that." Carlos cut in.

Matthew was still confused.

"If he sells so well, I think he's great!" Antonio stated happily "What do you think Lars?"

Meanwhile, Lars was just staring at Matthew with narrowed eyes.

"He seems good enough. Though he could be making money in other ways rather than the straight line, like Ivan said." Lars stated.

"What are you talking about?" Matthew asked once again.

"They're thinking about how much money you could make if you sold your body." Lovino stated with a sneer "Bunch a fucking perverts, they are."

"He wo-" Carlos stated.

"I won't go that low, especially if it'll only get money and lost pride." Matthew sneered, his own anger now bubbling over. Did they really think he would do that? Not only that, while he knew they were higher up they could still give some fucking respect! Sure, he was a tad invisible, but that was just outrageous!

"He has a bite in him! How adorable!" Ivan grinned "Are you positive?"

Matthew had the urge to flip him off. "Yes, I'm positive." He hissed.

"At least he has some backbone to survive in this industry." Lovino muttered under his breath, though Matthew heard it.

"I would like to use him! Do you think you could deliver some high potency seeds for me?" Antonio asked happily.

"I can't drive." Matthew pointed out.

"Oh, right! Well, tell me when you can. I think you would do good." Antonio stated.

"He would, I have to admit. Right now he should stay limited to selling and picking up money." Lovino nodded.

"I could use him to sell some things for me, too." Ivan nodded.

"Great! Right now he's mainly to me, so I need to make sure he won't be harmed." Carlos stated.

Matthew raised a brow at that, but didn't complain. He would be protected by Carlos at least, in some way.

"Yes, yes!" Ivan grinned "I'll pay you three thousand to sell some vodka for me, yes?"

"Umm...Sure?" Matthew nodded slowly. What could be so bad about selling vodka?

The next thirty minutes passed by while the six talked among each other, and Ivan and Lars were both trying to get Matthew's attention while Carlos was distracted with talking with Lovino. Once it ended and Matthew was being driven back home by Carlos, the next few weeks seemed packed with jobs that would result in a lot of money.

* * *

The next day Arthur and Francis called their children downstairs. For once Alfred came down first, while Matthew came down ten minutes after him. Mainly because Matthew was seeing if he bought himself a laptop, if he could manage to hide it from his family. Probably not, but it would be worth the try...

"Take a seat." Arthur ordered.

Alfred and Matthew glanced at each other, wondering which one of them did something, before complying and sitting on the couch.

"Recently we've realized that the both of you are going out a lot more, which is to be expected since you're both teenagers." Arthur started with a sigh "So, we decided to get you a phone."

"What he means to say is, I brought up the fact you two need a phone so you can contact us, before he got angry and said you didn't need one." Francis smiled brightly.

"Frog, won't you please shut up and at least _act _like we're in a stable and healthy relationship?" Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples. "Besides, I did not get angry. Annoyed perhaps, but not angry."

"Of course, ma chérie!" Francis waved his hand dismissively.

"...You got us a phone? Seriously? Can we have it, like now?" Alfred grinned.

"Francis, give the boys their phones." Arthur stated.

Francis pulled out two separate phones, handing one to Alfred then one to Matthew.

"Awesome!" Alfred grinned.

"Thank you." Matthew thanked with his own grin.

"You're welcome." Arthur nodded "We already got your numbers, so we'll know it's you. And you won't have any excuse about not being home by nine, as well."

'_Meaning this is to also make sure Alfred can't lie about what he was doing to come home late._' Matthew thought with a slight chuckle. That makes more sense as to why his father would agree to getting them phones, especially when Alfred's a 'Ungrateful, spoiled little brat'.

**.o.0.o.**

Matthew walked down the sidewalk with a slight hum. His phone was now deep in his pocket, his backpack straps slipped over his shoulders. He was positive he look like a nerd and/or geek because of it. Oh well.

It was early in the afternoon, and he was heading out to sell a bit until Ivan would come by to give him vodka to sell. All he knew was that the vodka had enough alcohol content in it to get some completely and utterly drunk by the time the bottle was gone, and could even give some alcohol poisoning. He wondered who would buy it in the first place, if it had that type of danger with it...Scratch that, people would.

That was when a group of Alfred's friends came tumbling forward, and he froze. He quickly searched for his brother but didn't find him.

'_Okay, good. I just need to get away-_' He thought about to turn around when they called out for him.

"Hey! Wait!"

Matthew winced but didn't move as they walked up to him.

"Dude, are you one of the drug dealers?" One asked.

"Yes." Matthew nodded slowly, just hardly keeping the stutter out of his voice.

"Could we get meth, weed, and, us, some Molly?" Another coughed nervously.

Matthew raised a brow, wondering if they recognized him. Probably not, especially since he wasn't around Alfred.

By the time they were finished choosing how much they wanted he managed to get more three hundred dollars. '_How do they even have this much money is beyond me._' He thought, but definitely didn't complain.

They left and Matthew continued on forward.

'_I really hope Alfred isn't getting into any drugs._' He thought with a growing frown.

A few hours later it was four in the afternoon, and Matthew had sold quite a bit after walking around enough. With that he was now waiting at a bus stop, where Ivan told him to wait, for the Russian to arrive.

In the end Matthew started downloading free apps and games off the App Store while he was bored, which he did for the next thirty minutes or so until finally a black limo drove up and parked in front of the bus stop.

One of the windows rolled down to reveal Ivan, looking at him with a slight pout. "Sad that you're wearing casual clothes, but thankfully I was prepared."

"What do you mean?" Matthew frowned.

"In the car." Ivan ordered.

Matthew wanted to object, but decided against it. Who knew what he would do to him? The moment he opened the car door, Ivan grabbed his arm pulled him in harshly. Once the door was safely closed, the limo started to drive forward.

"Ivan." Matthew tried to speak, while Ivan forced him to sit on his lap.

"What are you doing?" He finally managed to ask.

Ivan just smiled and placed his hands on Matthew's hips. "I like you."

"...Ivan. What do you want?" Matthew frowned, starting to tense.

"Simple, actually! I wish to have you as mine! Though you're a bit too young for now, once you're old enough I'll have you." Ivan smiled.

"W-what? Where did I agree to this?" Matthew asked, frantic.

"Calm down." Ivan cooed "I won't force you into anything, silly boy. I need to make sure you're more than willing, or else someone else will take you from me. I already know both Carlos and Lars have a interest in you, and who knows who will else will take one in you?"

"I think you're confused." Matthew shook his head "They don't-"

"Ah, such a silly boy! They do, see? Though you're so young...Lucky for you, I'm not Lars who would have no problem taking you." Ivan giggled "However, if Lars or anyone else does touch you before me, your age will no longer matter. And I will make you scream, yes?"

Matthew gaped. The man was insane, wasn't he?

"Since I need you willing, I'm going to take you out for dinner! I even got you a little outfit! We'll have dinner in my hotel room, see?" Ivan stated.

"I never agreed to this." Matthew frowned.

"Hmm...Well then, won't you go on a date with me? Please?" Ivan asked with a smile that was on the border between insane, childish, and sadistic.

'_I really shouldn't refuse, should I?_' Matthew thought.

"...Fine. I'll go on a date with you." He decided.

'_And this is what you get for getting involved with everything illegal, you fucking dumbass._' Matthew cursed himself.

* * *

Were there any mistakes? If so please tell me, so that I can fix them to make this story easier to read. I gone over it two times for mistakes, so hopefully there shouldn't be too many.

Anywho, what do you all think? Towards the end I think Matthew got a bit OOC, but I think got it down well enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** At the young, impressionable age of thirteen Matthew met Carlos Machado, a sixteen year old who was involved with a Cuban mob. From there he started to be more and more involved with everything illegal, to the point there was no going back. In all honestly, he didn't want to.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers!

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy Romance! BDSM! Threesomes! Porn With Plot! Shota!

**Main Pairings: **Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred.

**All Pairings:** Netherlands/Lars x Canada/Matthew - Cuba/Carlos x Canada/Mathew - Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew - Russia/Ivan x Canada/Matthew - Germany/Ludwig x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred. France/Francis x England/Arthur. Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano. Spain/Antonio x South Italy/Romano/Lovino. Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew x Germany/Ludwig - Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano x Canada/Matthew.

_**~ Has No Beta ~**_

* * *

. ~ .X. ~ . Chapter Three . ~ .X. ~ .

The limo ride was silent, Matthew trying to get out Ivan's lap every few minutes or so. Key word 'trying' since it didn't work at all, only causing the Russian to grip his waist harder. Matthew had no doubt there would be some bruises left there at how tightly the man would squeeze.

"Why won't you speak?" Ivan asked with a childish pout. It was a bit unnerving.

"I have nothing to say." Matthew wriggled a bit only to earn a tighter than ever grip, that continued to just get harder with every second to a point of heavy pain.

"But why?" Ivan pouted "Why don't we play twenty questions, that American game, yes?" He smiled.

"I don't see the point." Matthew pointed out.

"Ah, but there is! See, we should get to know each other!" Ivan said "How about we start out with favorite colors? Mine is red."

Matthew sighed, might as well.

"I like the color red, and white." He said.

"Why?" Ivan asked.

"Well...I like red because it reminds me maple leaves, and I like white because it reminds me of snow. What about you?" Matthew now tried to get himself comfortable on his lap, with the grip on his waist that was painfully tight.

"C-could you please loosen up a bit, please? It hurts." He mumbled.

"Huh? Oh, of course!" Ivan nodded, his grip automatically loosening. "I like red because it reminds me of blood."

"Oh." Matthew blinked. The man was definitely insane.

"What's your favorite season? Type of book? Food?" Ivan asked excitedly.

"Winter is my favorite season, but I like summer as well. I like mystery and romance. I love pancakes and maple syrup." Matthew answered "You?"

"Summer, of course. Sunflowers are the best there. I like horror books. My favorite food...I don't really have a favorite. Though I do like steak and lobster, as well as borscht. Though I absolutely love vodka! Is vodka food? I don't believe so...Ah, I like caviar very much as well. Pirozhki too." Ivan happily listed off.

"That's nice." Matthew smiled kindly.

"What exactly would you like to eat tonight?" Ivan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh? I don't know." Matthew blinked "You're the one who ki-took me."

Ivan sighed. "True. How about we have an American dinner? We'll have a Russian dinner another night! Any country you would like dinner from?" He asked with a bright look.

"Umm...Ukrainian, Canadian, French, or English." Matthew answered after a few seconds of thought. Might as well any truthfully.

After they just engaged into small talk. The ride continued on for some time when they came to a halt.

"Are we there?" Matthew asked.

"Doesn't seem like it." Ivan hummed. He picked Matthew up with ease, placing him next to him before moving over to open the window. It revealed a busy road, meaning they were in a traffic jam.

"I have to get home by nine." Matthew suddenly realized with wide eyes.

Ivan looked at his watch before stating "It's almost five o'clock, but you'll be fine. I promise, снег цветок."

"If you say so." Matthew sighed. He really hoped so. How would he explain to his parents he was held back by an insane, criminal man?

Matthew's thoughts were cut off when he noticed Ivan pulled out a bottle of vodka from his **pocket. **How would that even fit?

"Ah, I would offer you some but you're too young." Ivan pouted as he opened it, and swallowed half of the bottle within two gulps. However, Matthew has seen his father Arthur swallow down a bottle of whiskey in a single gulp. He has also seen his papa Francis practically pour a bottle of wine when he was worried.

"It's fine." Matthew sighed, twisting around to lay down on the leather seat. He was going to take a nap to pass by the time.

"Wake me up when we're there." He said.

"Hm? Ah, okay. Sleep well, снег цветок." Ivan smiled.

Matthew briefly wondered what the Russian was calling him, but decided against it. With that he easily fell into a light sleep.

**.o.0.o.**

When Matthew woke up, he was being carried bridal style down the hall of - what he guessed - a hotel. The carpet was a purple-red velvet while the walls were a pearl white, decorated in paintings of people and of landscapes. It screamed out 'expensive'. Every twenty steps or so there would be a door labeled in a number in the 100's.

"I see you're awake." Ivan spoke as he continued to carry him.

"Y-yeah..." Matthew mumbled. It was surprisingly warm being carried like this.

"It's around six thirty, so you won't have to worry about your parents worrying about you." Ivan said.

"Huh? Oh, right..." Matthew had forgotten until Ivan reminded him. Probably because he had just woken up.

They came to a door labeled '101' at the near end of the hall. Ivan easily held Matthew up only using one arm, using the other to open the door to walk into the hotel room. He closed it behind them, and walked forward before sitting him on the couch.

Matthew looked around the living room in wonder. It was heavily modernized to a point it looked way too expensive for a leader of some mob.

"I see you're wondering I afford this, huh?" Ivan giggled.

"Um...Yeah." Matthew blushed.

"You aren't involved with some local gang." Ivan said "I also run a company that produces vodka, one that sells worldwide."

Matthew nodded in understanding. It was still odd to think that he had managed to get involved with a nationwide, probably even worldwide, gang, mob, mafia, or whatever you call it. He sighed at the thought. What **did **he get himself into? He was starting to regret it the more he learned.

"I had an outfit organized and bought for you earlier today before I picked you up. It's waiting for you in the bathroom, okay?" Ivan said happily "There's a makeup kit for the out and outfit set up for you, okay? I want you to do your best to put it all on." he helped Matthew stand up, ushering off out of the living room into a bedroom, into a large bathroom.

"Wait, what?" Matthew panicked.

"Do everything you want to get ready, okay? Try to take at least an hour for the food to be cooked and delivered." Ivan stated before leaving, closing the door behind him.

'_What in the maple just happened?_' He thought with a groan.

Looking around the bathroom he found the sink counter was covered in different colors and shades of lipstick, eye shadow, and eyeliner. There was a (Tight looking) white dress hanging down from a hook, that was on a cupboard door.

"Ugh..." Matthew groaned again.

He was only about to turn fourteen in a few weeks! How did he manage to get himself to this in less than a year?

Eventually he encouraged himself to just get this over with. After just enjoying the Jacuzzi-like tub for at least thirty minutes, he dragged himself out and dried. Once he was fully dried off, he put on the makeup and put on the dress.

Putting on said dress was not an easy task. When he got it on, however, it discovered that while it was snug it was easy to move in. The white fabric was also very soft against his skin. The dress went down to his ankles, and a sparkle-covered white mesh sleeve ran from the turtleneck topping of the dress, down to flow past his wrists. All in all, he looked like a fucking princess.

"God. I should not find myself pretty in this." Matthew scowled as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Well, Matthew...You do look pretty hot." He said to himself.

Matthew examined the bathroom for shoes to match the dress, when he finally found pale beige strappy heels. Despite the fact he felt like he was throwing away his 'man card', he slipped the on. After walking around the bathroom a few times, he got a good enough grip on walking in the heels.

He heard a quiet knocking on the bathroom door.

"Matvey~ You done?"

Matthew blinked in surprise and walked over to the door, opening it to see Ivan standing there happily. He was wearing a dark grey suit that seemed to compliment his stocky and - obviously - heavily muscled build. He was still wearing that pinkish-white scarf, though.

"You look great, снег цветок." Ivan smiled.

"R-right. Thank you." Matthew nodded, being thrown out of his thoughts.

Ivan held out his which Matthew hesitantly took.

He was leaded out of the bathroom and bedroom, to the living room to the balcony doors. Ivan opened them to expose the balcony set up like a romantic dinner from a movie. He briefly noticed a Jacuzzi on the balcony, before directing his attention to the food on the table.

There was a steak on two different plates, with mashed potatoes and cooked green beans on them as well. There was a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice, with two separate tall and narrow wine glasses as well.

"I can't drink." Matthew pointed out.

"It isn't like you haven't broken the law before." Ivan pouted.

"Quite the double standard you have there." Matthew snorted, remembering when Ivan didn't offer him any vodka since he was too young.

"True." Ivan giggled before ushering him forward.

He pulled out the chair for Matthew, pushing it in when he sat down before going over to the opposite side of the table and sitting down himself.

Ivan poured Matthew's wine glass full of the wine almost to the brim, doing the same to his own glass.

"Thank you." Matthew mumbled, staring at the glass in worry. Something told him he shouldn't dare to drink any of the alcohol. He could get drunk and- well, he didn't want to think of the consequences.

In the end Matthew had downed two full glasses of wine within a few minutes. It was obvious he had a low tolerance for alcohol as his cheeks became to get flushed after only those two fills. The conversation itself was mainly consisting of both of them talking about their illegal acts. Matthew complained about how stupid some of the buyers were, and about how jittery they often were when they came to him. Ivan complained about having to deal with dumb underlings who couldn't understand a simple order, and about how he can't keep any vodka in his house because of his little sister and one of the three teenagers that he helps take care of.

By the time the dinner was done, Matthew had gone through two bottles of wine by himself while Ivan ended up filling his glass with vodka instead.

"You are a very cute drunk." Ivan smiled, earning a round of giggles from the younger.

"I'm not drunk." Matthew corrected "I may be tipsy...but I-I'm not d-hic-runk." he hiccupped in the middle of the last word of his sentence, letting loose another round of giggles that just came bouncing out.

Ivan couldn't help but smile at the sight. He wished he could record this, really. It was adorable.

Matthew shakily stood up before walking over to Ivan's side, and just plopping down onto his lap.

"Ma-" Ivan started with a frown, he didn't really want to deal with a flirting Matthew. If that happened...Well, it would certainly lead to regret in the morning. At least from Matthew's side.

He was cut off when Matthew kissed him.

Matthew pressed up against himself as Ivan began to dominate the kiss with ease, hands gripping Matthew's waist with their lips melding together. Eventually Ivan's tongue pressed up against Matthew's mouth, demanding entrance. It was granted and the tongues met in a false battle of dominance, though after a minute or two Matthew gave in. Ivan's tongue rubbed up against Matthew's own after it had properly explored the mouth, demanding an answer.

Matthew happily responded, his hands now tangling themselves in Ivan's hair.

They continued to kiss (Make out) for what felt like forever to Matthew, before they parted and Ivan ripped off the top of Matthew's dress to get at his neck. Once he did that, the Russian latched onto the fair-skinned column. Sucking harshly he made sure to leave a mark before moving around.

Matthew, meanwhile, was enjoying it. Groans and low moans were escaping him with every nibble, bite, and suck on his neck and shoulders.

"For being so young, you're a bit of slut." Ivan growled when he earned a loud moan when his teeth pierced through his skin, drawing blood to the surface. It wasn't lie that he loved how he marked the flawless fair skin all over. Hickeys of all shades and sizes were spread throughout his neck, shoulders, and spreading off down to his chest slightly.

"P-please!" Matthew begged. He didn't know exactly what he was begging for, all he knew was that he wanted more pleasure, and that Ivan was more than willing to deliver.

Ivan cooed at the flushed, pleading look on the younger. He felt a bit ashamed of himself for getting off on making such a young boy moan, but it was just lovely. Matthew was very responsive and loud. Ivan knew he was going to be a screamer.

'_No! Bad Ivan. You cannot take advantage of a...Slightly drunk thirteen year old boy._' He mentally scolded himself while Matthew writhed against him.

Oh, how he could make that boy scre-

"Matthew, I can't." Ivan sighed.

"Why not?" Matthew groaned, pulling on Ivan's hair with a pout.

"You're too young. When you're older." Ivan sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have plotted to get him drunk. It was starting to backfire on him.

"Fine then!" Matthew scowled, moving from Ivan's lap quicker than the speed of light before falling over. He fell onto the ground, just as he hit the ground he burst out into laughter and giggles.

"I need to take you home..." Ivan regretfully said. It would be smarter to keep the boy with him for the night, but then his parents would be worried. Hmm...How would he explain to his parents that he got him drunk, and when he realized it was about to cross the line he had to bring him back home?

"No! Papa and dad will be mad...And I'll never hear the end of it from Alfie..." Matthew quickly said with wide panicked eyes. He couldn't return home! Even in his drunken state, he knew better than to return home like this. His parents would **_kill _**him.

"...Okay then. You can sleep with me, and I'll take you home in the morning. But I will not have sex with you." Ivan stated.

"Fine." Matthew sighed.

**o.0.o.**

A few hours later Matthew was asleep on the large bed, while Ivan drank a bottle of vodka and watched him. He had some of his men find how where Matthew lived, his family tree, and the record of every family member up to even his adopted grandparents. The blonde's first thirty minutes of sleep was him moving about everywhere, until he had taken one of the pillows and cuddled it. After that he just remained still, quite noises making out his snores.

Ivan sighed and gulped down another glass of vodka.

'_I now regret not taking him. Maybe next time._' He thought with regret.

* * *

When Matthew woke up the next morning, his head hurt like Hell.

"Oh God...What happened?" He thought, bringing his hand to his head.

"I see you're awake."

Matthew twisted around to see Ivan watching him with a bright smile.

"I-Ivan? Wha-Oh no! I need to get home!" Matthew jumped up in panic.

"Calm down. It's 6 am. I'm surprised you're up to early, actually." Ivan mused "I guess alcohol makes you wake up early."

"I always wake up early...That's not the point!" Matthew groaned. He remembered the night before...Thank God nothing happened, despite the fact he was _literally_ begging for it. He also got himself drunk. How wonderful! No wonder he had a hangover that was causing his head to feel like there was a drum banging inside of his head, right after a brick was thrown at his head.

"Would you like me to call a taxi for you? How about I get you some breakfast first, is that okay?" Ivan asked kindly, a lot more kinder than Matthew would expect actually.

"I-I...Ugh, oui." Matthew sighed, accidentally slipping to French at the end of his sentence.

"We?" Ivan looked confused for a few seconds before realization came to him "That's French. You're French?"

"Fifty percent French, and fifty percent English exactly." Matthew smiled, ignoring the pain in his head for a few seconds.

"Ah...Now I remember reading that." Ivan nodded. He remembered now. Francis Bonnefoy was born and raised in France until he turned fifteen, when he moved to America. Arthur Kirkland was born and raised in England as well, before moving to America when he was seventeen.

"Remember reading it? Okay, you know what? I'm going to ignore that stalker comment, and instead just ask for some breakfast." Matthew sighed.

"Of course! Pancakes with maple syrup, correct?" Ivan smiled.

"Um...Yes. How did you know?" Matthew asked amazed.

"You told me yesterday when I asked for your favorite food." Ivan reminded him.

"Oh, right...I forgot." Matthew shook his head.

"Come, I'll order it for you and we'll have breakfast together, before I call a taxi for you, yes?" Ivan asked for assurance.

"Yes, please. And thank you." Matthew nodded, now getting out of the overly large bed (It was way too large for just one person to sleep it, by the way) and shakily stood up, realizing he was still wearing the dress.

"Could you also help me find my clothes?" He asked.

"Oh, I had them washed for you!" Ivan smiled happily before pouting "I ripped your dress, though. Don't worry, I'll just get you a new one for you to have!" he brightly added.

"You don't...Have to that." Matthew trailed off to finish the sentence as Ivan just simply walked off.

After eating breakfast (Matthew had pancakes with actual maple syrup, which made him very happy, while Ivan had oatmeal and a bottle of vodka), Ivan gave Matthew his clothes from the day before to change into. He did have to wash off any makeup still on him, though he still had the remains of lipstick still on his lips. Ivan explained it was an expensive brand of makeup that was hard to get off, before apologizing that he should have gotten him the stuff that would help wash it off. Matthew didn't even bother to tell him that he could have just not have had him put on makeup, at all. Once all of that was done, Ivan called up a taxi for Matthew, and he was on his way back home.

**.o.0.o.**

Arthur growled at his phone in frustration before slamming it down on the kitchen counter. It was ten am, and Matthew still wasn't home. His phone wasn't dead or broken, which Arthur knew or else his calls would have just been sent straight to voicemail, or an automated voice would have told him that the phone was disconnected, so at least he hoped his baby boy was safe. At the best Matthew had done something stupid and had either gotten arrested, which he didn't doubt thanks to Matthew's stupid friend Carlos (He knew that Cuban was a bad influence), or had gotten drunk and slept in someone's house.

He preferred the former.

Alfred was texting away on his phone, while Francis nervously sipped at his wine.

"Should we call the cops now?" Alfred said after sending a message.

"We'll wait another hour." Francis sighed "Just in case, but afterwards we'll call the police."

"I hope he's okay...And if he gets to this house with a hangover, I'll destroy him." Arthur huffed.

"I wonder if he's like you when he gets a hangover. Wakes up early in the morning just for an extra long hangover." Francis chuckled.

"Hopefully, that's something we never will never have to learn with him." Arthur sighed.

"What do you mean 'with him'?" Alfred scowled.

"We don't doubt you'll get drunk at a party, get arrested, and return to us after a day or two in jail." Francis shrugged.

"God, you two are horrible parents." Alfred continued to scowl.

Just as he said that, they heard the sound of the front door opening, accompanied by some grumbles. Immediately, Arthur shot out to the living room with Francis and Alfred following close behind.

They came to Matthew leaving against one of the pillar's by the front door, pulling off one of his shoes with slight difficulty. He managed to get it off just as he got the glares from both of his parents, and the questioning stare of his brother.

"Where were you?" Arthur asked, having already folded his arms to amplify his anger.

"I was...Um..." Matthew started to stammer.

"Mon, oh mon dieu! Est-ce que la couverture faibles de rouge à lèvres sur vos lèvres? (My, oh my! Is that the faint cover of lipstick on your lips?)" Francis started to grin, moving forward to investigate Matthew's lips, swiping at them with his finger.

"What? No way!" Alfred gaped.

"You're thirteen! Why do you have lipstick on your lips? You don't even have a girlfriend! Or do you?" Arthur hissed.

"No! I didn't kiss a girl!" Technically not a lie...

"How did you get pink lipstick on then?" Francis said, looking at his fingers with a smirk. He had finished swiping at Matthew's lips to discover the color of the lipstick.

"Dude, the only other way you could have gotten lipstick on your lips was that if you put some on yourself-Holy crap, you totally did!" Alfred gaped.

"You what! Why would you put on makeup? Wait a minute, Francis pull down his shirt!" Arthur's narrowed eyes spotted a mark on Matthew's neck.

Francis obeyed and practically tore off Matthew's shirt.

"For not having a girlfriend, you sure do have a lot of hickeys." Alfred dryly stated.

"Shut up!" Matthew glared.

"Matthew..." Arthur took in deep breaths in an attempt to calm down "Who gave you those?"

"I'm so proud! My baby boy is growing up!" Francis cheered happily, clapping with pride.

"I, uhm..." Matthew continued on to stutter "W-well...I, um...I met this guy named Ivan the other day a-and, um...H-he g-gave me the h-hickeys...P-please don't be mad! I tried to get home before nine, but w-we...uh..."

"What did you do?" Arthur finally snarled out.

"Nothing! We didn't do anything like that, I promise! He just got me drunk! Wait, I didn't mean th-" Matthew's eyes grew wide.

"HE GOT YOU DRUNK? I'LL KILL HIM!" Arthur yelled, raising his hands to choke the air to try to calm himself down.

"Oh my God. My baby bro has more of a life than me." Alfred said, horror-stricken.

"Alfred, we're the same age." Matthew deadpanned.

"I'm more mature, it's a fact with my genius nature." Alfred shrugged.

"My baby boy got drunk! He has had his first kiss, and his first hickey! Did you give or get your first hand job or blow job yet?" Francis grinned.

"What? No!" Matthew groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"I can't believe this...Who I thought was my good child, got drunk and-and, ugh!" Arthur threw his hands up in the air.

"I am the good child!" Not really, he sold drugs for God's sake "I just...I'm sorry. Ivan's not exactly the most sane guy to be around, and I didn't want to get him angry." A total and utter lie. He drank the wine willingly, as well as everything else...Hell, Ivan could have probably taken his virginity last night, but he didn't. Though he probably wasn't the sanest guy, it was obvious he doesn't want to make Matthew uncomfortable or push him away by doing anything. However, for now he'll be the perfect scapegoat.

'_Sorry Ivan, I'm destroying whatever good you can have to your name with my parents._' Matthew silently apologized.

"How did you meet him then?" Arthur asked.

"I-I, uh..." Matthew now tried to think of a reason.

"He totally met him through Carlos. Ivan sounds Russian, and all Russians are damn Red's. Carlos' is a red too, I fucking know it, so it's obvious that the two would know each other." Alfred cut in.

"Was it unwilling, or willing? Your hickeys, I mean." Francis cut in.

"It was...Well, it was willing. I was under the influence...He didn't take advantage of me or anything, I swear. Once he realized I got too drunk, he made me go to bed." Matthew explained, coming up with a good enough story.

"He's at least twenty-one, since he could buy alcohol and he obviously lives alone." Arthur sighed, now rubbing his temples to try to ward off a coming headache "You say he's not the most sanest, yet he didn't take advantage of your drunken self. He also gave you alcohol and got you drunk. Not only that, apparently you put on lipstick or he did. Either way, I don't like it. I don't care how met him, but I don't want you around him again. Understood?"

"I-I...Yes." Matthew sighed.

"Good. You're grounded for the next week. If Carlos comes over I'll tell him that you're grounded." After he questions him of course, Arthur decided.

"Yes Dad." Matthew nodded.

"Still can't believe he got drunk before me." Alfred pouted.

'_If you touch any of the drugs I sold your friends, you'll be able to get drunk._' Matthew thought with inward snort. There was no way he was going to allow his idiot brother get into any trouble with the gang/mafia/mob/whatever it is, if he had any choice. Well, he had Ivan and Carlos. He bet he could get Ivan to do something for him, if he allowed him to-Okay, no. Bad Matthew.

'_Have some respect for yourself._' He chided before a voice in the back of his head supplied '_Yeah, but imagine it. You get pleasure and something out of having sex with someone, plus you would have good relations with people high up in the world under the law~_'

"Go to your room." Arthur ordered.

Matthew nodded and went to his room, obeying immediately.

"Alfred, you too." Arthur sighed.

Alfred pouted before nodding, and leaving with hesitance.

"What are we going to do with Matthew?" He asked the moment his genius son was up the stairs.

"Other than getting drunk, he didn't do anything bad. We shouldn't discourage anything sexual, it'll just make him want it more." Francis sighed, "Like a certain someone I know, who played Bisexual in high school and in college until he finally decided he didn't like females that way."

"Shut up, will you? At least I didn't break the law, like a certain someone who likes to go door to door to be a creep." Arthur glared.

"Yes, yes. Sadly, I stopped. Though Halloween isn't Halloween when the police aren't being called." Francis sighed again.

"Don't I know it." Arthur mused, briefly remembering one his teenage antics as a teenager... "Anyways, what are we going to do about him?"

"We'll have a talk with him and Alfred about STD's, it would be smart, and about drugs. It'll be smart." Francis decided.

"It would be. We'll do that tomorrow, then. I'll do some extra research on it." Arthur stated.

"I already know everything about STD's." Francis waved his hand dismissively "You have to when you like to sleep around. Not that I do that anymore, especially when I have mon lapin salope!"

"Don't call me that!" Arthur snarled, knowing what it meant after so many years of marriage with the man.

* * *

Mon lapin salope (Since I know you're wondering) means 'My slutty rabbit' in French, I thought it would a good nickname from Francis to Arthur.

Снег цветок means 'Snow Flower' in Russian. It's Ivan's nickname for Matthew. I also thought it would be a good nickname from Ivan to Matthew.

Are there any mistakes? If so, please tell me so that I can learn and fix them.

If you have any advice, please tell me as well!

I reached five thousand words in this chapter. Wow. I got carried away with writing, huh? Extra long for the reviews that made me very happy, and for how long I made you wait, and because it's Christmas!

:D

MERRY CHRISTMAS MY FRIENDS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** At the young, impressionable age of thirteen Matthew met Carlos Machado, a sixteen year old who was involved with a Cuban mob. From there he started to be more and more involved with everything illegal, to the point there was no going back. In all honestly, he didn't want to.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers!

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy Romance! BDSM! Threesomes! Porn With Plot! Shota!

**Main Pairings: **Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred.

**All Pairings:** Netherlands/Lars x Canada/Matthew - Cuba/Carlos x Canada/Mathew - Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew - Russia/Ivan x Canada/Matthew - Germany/Ludwig x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred. France/Francis x England/Arthur. Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano. Spain/Antonio x South Italy/Romano/Lovino. Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew x Germany/Ludwig - Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano x Canada/Matthew.

_**~ Has No Beta ~**_

* * *

. ~ .X. ~ . Chapter Four . ~ .X. ~ .

Matthew boringly played Fruit Ninja on his phone, as the time ticked away. He wasn't allowed to leave his room other than for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Luckily, he had his phone and TV to entertain himself. He should ask for a computer or laptop for Christmas or for his next birthday, he decided after thirty more minutes of playing the game.

"God. I'm bored." He sighed.

He glanced over at the space where his backpack was supposed to be, but he believed it was forgotten in Ivan's limo. He prayed that it was intact and that he could get it back. It had a lot of drugs in it, along with a quite a bit of money in it. He would hardly be able to pay it off with the money he had saved up.

'_Maybe you could use your body~_' The voice that was trying to convince to be a seducing male purred.

'_God. I'm gaining voices in my head. I should be worried._' He thought with a sigh.

He heard a knocking on his door and he called out "Come in!"

It opened to reveal Francis, "Come with me. Arthur and I wish to have a talk with you."

Matthew frowned but nodded. He locked his phone and placed it on his bed, before following.

"Umm...What's this about?" He asked, following his papa down the stairs.

"Your father and I wish to have the talk with you and Alfred." Francis stated.

"You already gave us, or at least me, the talk though." Matthew said horrified, remembering 'the talk' his Papa gave him-No, lets not pull up those bad memories Matthew.

"Yes, yes. I gave both of you the talk, and Arthur gave it Alfred when he skipped grades." Francis shrugged.

"Oh, right..." Matthew sighed. He really didn't want to know. He felt bad for Alfred who had to get the talk twice.

They came to the living room, where Francis sat Matthew next to his brother and stood next to Arthur.

"What's this about?" Alfred asked with a sigh "I have friends to meet."

"They can wait." Arthur rolled his eyes "We're going to give you the talk on drugs, STD's, and sex."

"School already taught us about all of that." Alfred pointed out.

"No, they haven't. They teach you complete bullshit, to put it frankly." Francis sighed "They never give you the full thing on any of the subjects. They teach you about STD's about how harmful it can be, yet not truly even. They don't teach you the signs about them, how to make sure you don't get the, the dangers of young pregnancy, or anything else. They discourage anything sexual most of the time, and preach purity and all that over shit, before just passing out condoms to disspel their so-called words of wisdom." He sighed again.

"So, we're going to teach you." Arthur nodded.

"We'll start out with STD's." Francis started.

"Oh no..." Both Matthew and Alfred groaned.

The next hour (At least) of Francis telling the of every known STD, their symptoms, how to spot them on someone, and every possible way to catch them. Arthur also supplied some **very **graphic pictures on where you could find them on someone's body. It was very disgusting, and Alfred threw up twice and Matthew thrice. It was not pleasant at all.

"Good, we got you to understand STD's. Moving onto sex." Arthur nodded.

"Sex is a beautiful, wonderful thing! However, too much of it is a bad thing." Francis sighed.

"Too much sex can lead you to becoming a sex addict." Arthur stated.

"Right..." Alfred snorted. He doubted there was a such thing as 'Too much sex'.

"We never brought this up before, but we decided it would be smart." Francis said "When you have too much sex, lets say, in a week the next week or so it'll be incredibly hard for you to reach orgasm, and you'll feel horny constantly. It's quite horrible. I was like that in my teenage years until I met your father here. He restricted me until we were on par."

"TMI, pops. T. M. I." Alfred shuddered.

Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Right, well. We already told you about sex, so we'll move onto drugs." Arthur said.

"We'll start out with the basics. Prescription drugs shouldn't be abused, okay? It'll place stress on your body and can have many different symptoms." Francis said.

"School already got this down." Alfred pointed out with a sigh "Seriously."

"No, they didn't. Did they tell you about MDMA otherwise known as Molly or Ecstasy. How it causes anxiety, paranoia, depression, fatigue, aches and pains from dancing, exhaustion, insomnia, emotional sensitivity, jaw soreness, dizziness, and many more. Did they tell you about Methamphetamine shortened as Meth? How it causes euphoria, anxiety, increased libido, alertness, concentration, increased energy, increased self-esteem, self-confidence, sociability, irritability, aggressiveness, hair plling, delusions of grandiosity, hallucinations, excessive feelings of power and invincibility, repetitive and obsessive behaviors, paranoia, and many more?" Francis huffed.

"Well...Not exactly." Alfred sighed.

Matthew already knew about all of those symptoms. He knew a lot about drugs thanks to his recent dealings.

"Continuing on, Cannabis or marijuana is a very popular drug around the world. It's very addicting, though there hasn't been fatal overdoses since 2010. Just like any drug it contains chemicals to add onto its effects. For anyone that doesn't need it for medical purposes, it can be very dangerous. Not only that it only enhances the laziness of most fools. If you smoke it too much you'll grow a tolerance to it, and will need more and more to satisfy yourself. Eventually you'll depend on it like any other addiction. While it isn't one of the worst, it can still be very bad. If you don't have enough to smoke it can lead to anger from withdrawal, as well as irritability, sleeplessness, decreased appetite, anxiety, and more." Francis added.

"There's also different potency's." Matthew added on without even thinking "It can be as low as ten dollars a gram to as high as fifty dollars per gram. Not only on potency but on the seller, and how stupid the buyers are. It can be as high as five thousand per pound, depending on potency, the cost to supply it to buyers and dealers, and to grow it. The average it normally three thousand per pound."

"..."

"..."

"...Mattie, how do you know so much about it?" Alfred finally asked.

"Er, well..." Matthew's eyes grew wide "I-I did research on it? Yes, I did research on it."

Arthur and Francis both shared a look before closing in on Matthew.

"Matthew Williams, how do you know so much about marijuana?" Francis asked "Tell us, now."

"You better not be taking it." Arthur added in a hiss.

"I'm not taking it!" Matthew said horrified "Drugs are disgusting. They just corrupt individuals, seriously. I only know so much about it because I read about it in a library book before, that's all. I was just curious. I swear. I would never do drugs."

"You drank alcohol." Arthur frowned.

"Alcohol at least is controlled by the state." Francis muttered under his breath but Matthew heard him, before continuing on to say "Both alcohol and drugs are addicting, and can be horrible things. There's a reason why there's a age limit to it, understood? I don't want you drinking until you're at least eighteen, though I won't approve of it until you're twenty-one."

"Papa, dad - I won't ever do drugs, I promise." Matthew swore "I won't touch another ounce of alcohol until I'm twenty-one either." **Probably**/**Possibly **a lie.

"Right." Arthur sighed. He doubted it. He made the same pact as a teenager and would get drunk daily. Who knew what type of drugs he did as a teen?

"We'll take your word." Francis sighed as well. He started drinking when he was fourteen. He hoped his son wouldn't follow in his footsteps. Lord knows how much he screwed up. He nearly got over ten girls pregnant, broke the mere thought of love for many more, and who knows what else...He really wasn't the been role model. There was a reason how he met his husband.

"Anyways...Anything left?" Alfred asked with a groan.

"No. You can leave." Arthur sighed.

"Great!" Alfred grinned and practically shot out the door.

"I'm returning to my room..." Matthew sighed, standing up to return to his grounding sentence.

**.o.0.o.**

Matthew was just laying on his bed while his radio played out the recent hit songs, when his phone buzzed with a text.

"I didn't even give anyone my number..." He frowned, reaching for it. He unlocked it to find a message from undoubtedly Ivan.

_**Unknown: **Hello! I got your number from one of your files._

Matthew sighed and answered back; _Ivan? What do you want?_

A minute or two later, his phone buzzed with a new text.

_**Unknown: **I am bored. Your Cuban is hilarious though._

_**You: **How so?_

_**Unknown: **I had come to see him!_

_**You: **Why?_

_**Unknown: **Because of business reasons, silly! ^^_

_**You: **Really?_

_**Unknown: **Really what?_

_**You: **Nothing, nothing..._

A few minutes passed before the next text.

_**Unknown: **I am bored._

_**You: **I can tell._

_**Unknown: **Really?_

_**You: **Yes, really._

_**Unknown: **Hmm..._

_**You: **Hmm... What?_

_**Unknown:** Want to send me nudes? :D_

_**You: **No._

_**Unknown: **Awe, why not? As a thank you gift._

_**You: **Ivan._

_**Unknown: **Please?_

_**You: **Are you under the influence in any possible way?_

_**Unknown: **Slightly. I had fifteen bottles of vodka this morning, a bottle of whiskey, a six pack of horrible American beer, and some illegal moonshine._

_**You: **Ivan...How are you not dead?_

_**Unknown: **I do not know. My Big Sister used to tell me I can never get drunk. Beer is like a soft drink!_

_**You: **How...How is beer a soft drink?_

_**Unknown: **Because, silly! Not enough alcohol! Like vodka!_

_**You: **You like vodka very much, don't you?_

_**Unknown: **Of course. It's the best thing in the world._

Well, Matthew knew what to get Ivan for a present should he ever need too.

_**You: **Right. Do you need anything?_

_**Unknown: **I have your backpack. Would you like for Carlos to bring it over?_

_**You: **I would like that, yes._

_**Unknown: **Great! Carlos said he'll hold onto the drugs and money for now, and give your share and the drugs back to you later for you have/sell._

_**You: **Tell him thanks._

_**Unknown: **He said you're welcome._

_**You: **You're talking to him as you text me?_

_**Unknown: **Yes._

_**You: **Ivan..._

_**Unknown:** What?_

_**You: **Just talk business with him._

_**Unknown: **But why? Talking to you is a lot more fun, Matvey!_

_**You: **Really?_

_**Unknown: **Of course! Why wouldn't it be?_

_**You: **Um, right._

_**Unknown: **Can I give Carlos your phone number?  
_

_**You: **Uh huh. He's a friend._

_**Unknown: **Am I a friend?_

Matthew paused for a second before responding.

_**Ivan: **Yes._

_**Unknown: **Great! I gave him your number. He says thank you for the permission._

_**Ivan: **Right..._

_**Unknown: **Lars is wondering if you'll ever use your body._

_**You: **No._

_**Unknown: **Are you sure? You could be lovely._

_**You: **Ivan. No._

_**Unknown: **Fine._

_**You: **Thank you._

_**Unknown: **Lars, Carlos, and I agree that your body could earn you quite a bit of things and favors._

_**You: **No._

_**Unknown: **You could get anything! Extra time to get drugs, a larger cut on your dealings, more business, more missions for more money..._

_**You: **No._

_**Unknown: **Please?_

_**You: **Really? I'm thirteen._

_**Unknown: **Almost fourteen. Please?_

_**You: **No._

_**Unknown: **Please?_

_**You: **No._

_**Unknown: **Please?_

_**You: **No._

_**Unknown: **Please with vodka on top?_

_**You: **Ivan, NO!_

_**Unknown: **Please?_

_**You: **No._

_**Unknown: **Please?_

_**You: **NO! Spelled N-O!_

_**Unknown: **Oh, fine. If you ever consider it come to me._

_**You: **Right._

Matthew felt his eye twitch.

* * *

The next afternoon, Arthur was watching TV and sipping his tea. He was watching the news with Francis, who was drinking his afternoon glass of wine after lunch. Alfred was up in his room playing games, and Matthew was taking a nap while cuddling his stuffed bear Kumajiro.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Arthur sighed, setting his teacup on the coffee table and onto it's white porcelain plate. He stood up and went to the front door, opening it.

Carlos the Cuban stood there, holding Matthew's backpack.

"What do you need? Matthew is grounded." Arthur sighed.

"He forgot his backpack with us-I mean me, the other day." Carlos coughed nervously.

"...Right. I'll take it." Arthur held out his hand. Carlos handed it over with ease.

"Um, well if you'll ex-" Carlos started.

"I don't think so." Arthur snorted "You said 'us', who else was he with?"

"Umm...Ivan." Carlos nervously stated.

"You know Ivan then?" Arthur asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Not really. I mean, I know him yet not...Really. Why are you glaring at me?" Carlos asked.

"I don't like you, nor do I trust you. If you bring Matthew into any funny business and I find out...Well, I'll make it impossible for you have any sexual pleasure ever again." Arthur hissed "Capiche?"

"R-right." Carlos nodded. He was truly frightened of the shorter man before him. Something told him not to mess with him. At all. He reminded him of a mother lion, actually. Or a mother cat. Either way is the same, really.

"No, shoo." Arthur ordered.

Carlos nodded and walked off, entering a beat down looking car and driving off, the car rumbling along the way.

Arthur continued to glare before Carlos and his car was out of view, and closing the door with a huff.

"Bastard." He muttered, setting the backpack by one of the pillar's by the door before returning to the couch.

"Who was it?" Francis asked, refilling his glass of wine.

"Carlos." Arthur answered, picking up his tea.

"How 'orrible." Francis sighed, his accenting thickening a bit thanks to his annoyance and due to to the past three glasses of wine he had drank.

"Indeed." Arthur sighed, sipping at his tea.

"_There has been a larger flow of drugs to minors recently. Detectives claim the local gangs have found a young man to sell, but everyone refuses to speak in fear of the Cuban mob that has found a place locally. With recent organized crime growing in our town, the police are set onto the case. Though they claim it'll be a few years until they manage to find a good grip on anything. They say the Italian mafia and Russian mob are getting involved, and are taking control of local gangs along with the Cuban mob..._" The newswoman stated from the screen of the TV.

Arthur felt a bad feeling in his, but he ignored it. There was no reason to worry about any crime hitting his home. Should it get too bad, they will just move.

Francis felt the same feeling in his gut, ignoring it as well.

**.o.0.o.**

Alfred watched his friends take in whatever drug they had.

"It sucks though. The local dealer hasn't been around recently. He's been briefly replaced, at least. Damn guy isn't hiding in well enough, though. He was caught earlier today." One of them (John) scowled.

"Yeah man! It sucks!" Another (Andrew) huffed.

"Hey Alfred, you want some?" Andrew offered.

Alfred winced. "No thanks."

"You sure?" Andrew persisted.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." Alfred felt sick in the stomach.

"Whatever, pussy." John laughed.

His group of friends just laughed in agreement.

'_You need to find better friends, Jones..._' He thought before pushing it away. He was the star of nearly all of their sports teams at school, he got straight A's, and he was a genius. He needed them to fit in. They were the group of people he was meant to be around.

"Ashley gave in, man. She's such a slut!" Another (Randy) laughed.

He wanted to point out how disrespectful he was being, but didn't against it. He did feel bad for Ashley though. She was a sweet, kind girl. It was saddening how he had pusher her, though...Maybe he should talk to her later, or tomorrow?

* * *

Matthew boringly texted with Carlos and Ivan on separate conversations. Ivan was trying to convince him to use his body, and Carlos was complaining about his underlings, and Matthew complained to him about being grounded.

'_At least I only have two days left..._' He thought with a sigh. He hoped the time would pass by as quickly as possible.

**_Ivan B: _**_Perhaps you could sell some vodka for me?_

_**You:** Sure. Why not? I thought we already agreed on this._

**_Ivan B:_**_ A bit more detailed perhaps. I'll tell you the mission when you're no longer grounded._

**_You:_**_ Okay._

Matthew switched over to Carlos.

_**Carlos M:** I have a job for you as soon as you're free._

**_You: _**_Basics of it?_

**_Carlos M:_**_ You'll be delivering a large sum to multiple people. How well can you drive?_

**_You:_**_ I can't drive yet._

**_Carlos M:_**_ Right. You'll just supervise a few things for me then._

**_You:_**_ Got it._

* * *

The next morning Matthew had decided to reorganize his room.

His dresser was cleared off of the random books, papers, and other items on its top, and organized. The books were put onto shelves, any useless papers were thrown away, and the other items were either put into the bathroom or organized on the top of it. He also refolded all of the clothes in the drawers which were mainly just some plain shirts, underwear, and socks.

Then he organized his closet and piled up all the clothes he no longer wore, or not longer fit him. He made sure to hang up the rest of his clothes, too. He cleared out the bottom. It was all old toys, figurines, and some old hockey equipment. He got rid of everything he no longer needed. He did keep up a old suitcase, though, and filled it with all of his earnings.

After he cleaned up the rest of his room. He cleaned out the trunk at the end of his bed. He cleaned his window against the empty wall of his room, as well as the cill. He also decided to buy some posters to cover it up, or maybe get a bookshelf and fill it with his books that were now piled up on his shelves. He had run out of room to put them all, actually. He cleaned the mirror over his dresser, too.

All of them took up until right before dinner, actually. It took longer than he expected, but then it took a lot of work. He also came across a few lost bags of drugs, making sure to store them away in his backpack (Which he quickly had gotten back inside of his room). At least he occupied the second-to-last day of his grounding.

God, he couldn't wait until it was finally over after tomorrow.

* * *

Wazzup? :D

I finished up this chapter amazingly quick. Mainly because it's more or less a filler chapter.

Were there any mistakes? If so please tell me! If you have any advice, too, please tell me! I would love to hear it. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** At the young, impressionable age of thirteen Matthew met Carlos Machado, a sixteen year old who was involved with a Cuban mob. From there he started to be more and more involved with everything illegal, to the point there was no going back. In all honestly, he didn't want to.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers!

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy Romance! BDSM! Threesomes! Porn With Plot! Shota!

**Main Pairings: **Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred.

**All Pairings:** Netherlands/Lars x Canada/Matthew - Cuba/Carlos x Canada/Mathew - Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew - Russia/Ivan x Canada/Matthew - Germany/Ludwig x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred. France/Francis x England/Arthur. Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano. Spain/Antonio x South Italy/Romano/Lovino. Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew x Germany/Ludwig - Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano x Canada/Matthew.

_**~ Has No Beta ~**_

* * *

. ~ .X. ~ . Chapter Five . ~ .X. ~ .

Matthew shouldered his backpack, slipping his phone into his pocket. He was no longer grounded and it was time to get to work. He was going to meet Carlos out by the bus station, pick up some drugs and the share of money from the drugs he had sold beforehand and was safely secured, and then pick up some vodka to sell from an underling from Ivan's mob.

"Be home by nine." Arthur stated.

"I know." Matthew nodded.

"Don't get drunk. Don't do drugs. Don't have sex." Arthur added.

Luckily for him Francis wasn't around to add anything more graphic onto the list. "I know dad." Matthew smiled "I'm leaving now, okay?"

"Goodbye." Arthur sighed. He watched Matthew walk out the door with a frown. He was worried about every possible thing that could happen.

Matthew, meanwhile, was happy. He was free from the house!

He walked down the sidewalk in a jump to his step. The sun and sky seemed brighter and happier, everything seemed greener, and more animals seemed to be walking about! It was a good start to the day.

Matthew's mind wandered as he walked. His thought lingered on Ivan for a few minutes, then to Carlos for a few more minutes, then he thought about the group he had met before getting grounded. Lovino seemed snappish, Antonio was obviously a happy person, and Lars...Well, he didn't know what to think of the tall and silent man. He would probably end up talking to them all more in the future, so he would be able to judge them better then.

Then his thoughts wondered off to the more...Depraved areas.

'_If I do use my body, I wonder how big Ivan is. Probably big. What about Carlos? I bet he's average...I wonder how good in bed they would be. Hmm...I bet Ivan would be rough and hard though trying to be gentle, while Carlos would be a tad rough but still manage to be gentle..._' Matthew mused before he even realized what he was doing.

'_Wait, what? No! Matthew! No! Bad Matthew!_' He quickly corrected himself, his cheeks flaming bright red.

'_Though...Imagine it. You would get-NO! Bad Matthew! Come on!_' He groaned, smacking himself on the forehead. He really needed to shut down his mind sometimes. This was going to lead to things he was going to regret.

'_Then again...You get to be fucked into a mattress...Oh God..._' Now his cheeks were so red he just turned off to the side and sat down on a bench, waiting for himself to...**Calm** **down** if you catch his drift.

'_I'm such a pervert._' Matthew thought, ashamed.

'_Then again~_'

Matthew quickly shoved that little part of him to the side, ignoring it the best he could.

**.o.0.o.**

An hour later Matthew was waiting at the bus station. He was playing games on his phone, bored. He had managed to ignore that dirty side in his mind after shunning himself for thirty minutes, at least. However, now he had been waiting for over ten minutes at the gas station.

'_Carlos promised to meet me at one o'clock, and Ivan said his underling would come by at two o'clock. It's one thirty._' He thought with a frown.

He waited a few more minutes when - finally - he spotted Carlos walking towards him. The Cuban was wearing clothes that no longer looked like something out of Walmart. In fact, he was wearing a black suit that was missing a tie, and only buttoned close with the two middle buttons. Well, he looked a tad more respectable for whatever reasons he had dressed up for.

"What's with the suit?" He asked. Damn his curiosity.

Carlos winced. "You need to always be dressed up by Italian's, or else you'll be criticized."

"Got it." Matthew mused, "So, the stuff?"

"Right, right." Carlos handed him a key "This key leads to you locker 501. Inside of it in ten pounds of marijuana, highest potency. There's also going to be a bag of seeds you need to hold onto momentarily, okay? Don't sell them. The marijuana you're going to deliver to another who will come pick it up around midnight on Sunday around here. Only give him two bags of the stuff, each bag has two pounds. The next morning I want you to deliver the rest to a man named Lars, you've already met him. There's also going to be more bags of drugs for you to sell, as normally."

Matthew nodded, taking the key.

"Any questions?" Carlos asked.

"Nope." Matthew popped the 'p'.

"Good. Oh, your money is in there too." Carlos added.

"Thanks." Matthew smiled, unknowingly adding a bit of a...Tinge to it, causing Carlos' cheeks to be dusted over by pink.

"Anyway, I'll be off. See you next week. Oh, make sure you're paid properly. You know how much it's all worth, but add in a few hundred onto it." Carlos added.

Matthew nodded.

Carlos paused slightly before nodding slightly, twisting around and walking with tense shoulders.

'_I wonder what's up with him?_' He mused.

After twenty minutes later a tall man came over, having him a large duffel bag filled with eleven bottles of vodka. Each one was supposed to be sold at hundred and twenty dollars each, and to keep fifty percent. He was a bit shocked at the amount he was allowed to keep, but didn't question it. Once he added a few extra pieces of information, the man left.

Afterwards, he went off to locker 501 and picked up the drugs. He stuffed it all into his backpack, safely storing the seeds in a small pocket rather than just with the drugs. Finally, he was done. And it was only two thirty.

'_Good. I have time to sell._' He smiled.

**.o.0.o.**

By eight o'clock, Matthew had sold half of the new stock of drugs he had gotten. He was given more meth, ecstasy, marijuana, opium, **_and_ **heroine to sell, and it was easily sold too. By the time it had ended he had more than a few thousand in his backpack. He made sure to hide the duffel bag once again at the bus station, before heading back home.

When he got back home, he was met with the watchful and suspicious eyes of his parents.

Quickly, he went straight to his room and emptied his backpack out. Putting it all into his suitcase (Just in case), and he made sure to hide his backpack as well.

Just as he finished it all and he closed his closet door, his bedroom was opened by his parents.

"Matthew." Arthur said.

"Yes...?" Matthew asked slowly.

"Where do you spend your day?" Arthur asked, Francis nodded to back him up.

"Out, obviously." Matthew shrugged.

"A friend of mine told me he saw you at the bus station, talking with a strange man. Who was he?" Francis asked.

"Carlos." Matthew said.

"No, he knows about Carlos. The other man who handed you a duffel bag that is no where in sight." Arthur added.

"How do you know he wasn't lying?" Matthew shot back.

"Because we also got a call from another who told us they found you handing something to a group of kids, and they handed you money." Francis said.

Okay. It was official. Matthew was freaked.

"It's nothing." He insisted.

"No, it is something. Matthew, what did you hand them and why did they pay you?" Arthur hissed.

Matthew was paling.

"I-I..." He tried when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Arthur, go get the door. I'll talk to Matthew." Francis said.

"What?" Arthur scowled.

"Arthur, please." Francis begged.

"...Fine." Arthur gave up. If anyone could talk to Matthew and get something out of him, it would be Francis. He left the bedroom, closing the door behind him to go answer the door.

Francis turned to stare at his son. "Matthew, open up your closet and show me your backpack. Now."

"But-" Matthew tried.

"Now." Francis ordered.

Matthew winced and nodded. He was going to be caught and killed by his parents, he knew it.

He opened up his closet and picked up his backpack, bringing it over to Francis.

Francis opened it with ease, and searched through. It found nothing in it, luckily. But the presence of the suitcase in Matthew's closet didn't go unnoticed.

"Now, show me the suitcase." Francis said.

"What? Why?" Matthew asked, panicking.

"If there's nothing to hide, you'll show me it." Francis ordered.

"...Fine." Matthew gave up.

'_Hopefully they won't call the cops on me._' He thought, worried.

He went over to the suitcase, pulling it out to Francis' feet before sitting on his back. Agonizingly, he watched as Francis unzipped it and opened it to stare in shock, and a bit of horror.

"...Matthew..." Francis started.

"Please don't be mad! I-I didn't mean to get involved with any of it, I swear! It started out only a few simple favors from Carlos and I was getting paid, then I began to sell...A-and somehow I got to that. I really didn't mean too, it-it just happened! I swear. Please don't be mad." Matthew pleaded.

"Matthew Williams, I raised you better than this." Francis began to hiss "You've been friends with Carlos for months now. With the amount of money in here, you've been selling for months! Mon _Dieu_, is that a diamond bracelet? No wonder why you've been out so late! How long have you been doing this? Why did you even accept it? Is this why you got drunk? Are you doing drugs to? I swear, you better not be! Arthur and I taught you better! Here I thought that lesson on drugs and everything would have taught you something, but it did nothing!"

"Papa..." Matthew tried.

"No! Don't Papa me. You're grounded for the rest of the summer. I expect you to bring all of this back to Carlos or whoever you're involved with, do you understand? You're lucky I'm not calling the cops." Francis hissed.

"Papa!" Matthew said horrified. "I worked for that money! Okay, I understand it wasn't exactly legal, but I still worked for it. That's MY share of the money I maid. I don't do any drugs, okay? I only sell it. I got drunk because Ivan's a mob boss, and I didn't want to get onto his wrong side...He forced me to go on a date with him. I ended up drinking wine, but I didn't mean too! I know I messed up, but please don't be mad! Please don't make me take all that money back."

Francis stared at him with a frown.

"Papa...Please." Matthew begged.

"...Fine." Francis gulped "I won't tell Arthur about any of this under the promise you won't do this anymore. From now on I want you home by five, understood? I don't want to see Carlos by this house ever again, either. I want all of this gone, as well."

"I...I have to do two more job's. I can't piss of the Cuban mob." Matthew winced.

Francis nearly snarled. "Fine. You'll do that because I don't want you killed, but after that you're done. Understood? I don't want you involved with anything else."

Matthew nodded.

"I also want that money to be saved for a college fund for yourself. How much is even there?" Francis said.

"...Some ten or thirty thousand..." Matthew coughed nervously into his fist.

Francis' eyebrow twitched. "Right."

"...I hope you're not mad." Matthew whispered, looking down now. He was ashamed in himself. He should have never allowed it to get this far. Yet, he didn't even want to leave it all. He wanted to stay in it. He was earning so much money...He could probably become a millionaire if he continued on this way, but his papa refused to listen. He wouldn't even bother to explain it either. All he knew was that he was going to have to try to get by it all. He had too.

"I'm not mad. Just disappointed. Put it all back in your closet, and I'll tell Arthur that I went through your room, and I got nothing out of you." Francis said.

Matthew nodded, and obeyed.

Putting his suitcase and backpack back into his closet, he felt the disappointed stare from his papa the entire time.

He felt guilt settle deep inside of his gut.

Maybe...Maybe he should give it all up to make those eyes not be disappointed ever again.

Just as he closed his closet door and sat back down on his bed, his bedroom door opened with a panicked Arthur.

"Alfred was arrested."

* * *

Alfred was arrested with his friends. They were all holding onto over three pounds of different types of drugs, and alcohol. Alfred was the only one that wasn't under the influence of any of it. Because of this he was released early, but he was to be on probation for two months to make sure he wouldn't be on drugs. Just in case. His friends were getting bailed out by their parents or staying in jail for at least a few months.

Well, Matthew wasn't the only one getting glares from Francis now.

"I'm ashamed that you would even have those type of friends." Arthur said as they drove back home.

Alfred winced. "I didn't do any of it, I swear! I didn't even want to get involved with any of it...I just wanted to fit in."

"You shouldn't be hanging around those type of people to 'fit in' Alfred." Arthur sighed.

"He is right." Francis nodded "Why you would do anything like that is beyond me." Then again, he hadn't thought his baby boy would have become a drug dealer either. Where did he and Arthur go wrong in parenting them?

"I know, I know." Alfred groaned "I'm just worried, now, ya know? They got involved with some Cuban mob man, and they owe money to a drug dealer! What if they come after me?"

'_Fuck. He's friends with those douchebags who owe me fifty bucks, isn't he?_' Matthew suddenly remembered with a wince.

"The Cuban mob." Arthur started "You're friends with morons who got involved with the Cuban mob. How stupid _are _you? You may be a genius, but you certainly don't have any common sense!"

"Dad, come on! I didn't even really know until recently! I guess they go to this drug dealer whose friends with the leader of the Cuban mob, too. They got involved with the wrong people, okay I know. And because of them, now I'm probably in it too." Alfred pouted.

"..."

"..."

Matthew saw the sidelong stare from Francis. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was connecting the dots.

'_I'm going to be forced to fix Alfred's problem. Great._' Matthew winced.

"Alfred...I swear, you are lucky it's against the law to hit your child." Arthur snarled.

Alfred yelped out in fear.

"I'm sorry! Wait, oh God! I can't be hired by NASA if I have a criminal record! What if I can't get a full scholarship now?" Alfred started to **really **panic now.

'_Serves him right._' Matthew thought with a snort, being a bit of a hypocrite on this matter.

**He** was the reason why Alfred and his friends got arrested in the first place. Maybe his Papa Francis wouldn't find the connection...?

**.o.0.o.**

"Matthew Williams, I want you to make sure your brother isn't killed, you understand me? Especially since it's YOUR reason why he was arrested in the first place." Francis hissed.

"Sorry." Matthew tried. _No you aren't._

"I cannot believe you! More or less, I can't believe you know the leader of a Cuban mob! Are you insane? How far did you get? Are you going to be killed now? Why would you sell drugs to Alfred's friends? Why wouldn't you tell me, or Arthur?" Francis ranted.

"Papa! I couldn't just come up and tell you 'Alfred's friends are buying drugs me' now could I?" Matthew gaped.

"You shouldn't have been selling drugs in the first place!" Francis snapped.

"I'm sorry." Matthew sighed.

"No, you are not." Francis said with a frown, staring at his soon with another look of disapproving "You don't care. You got into this because of the money, didn't you? You caught a glance of it, and greed took over. For God's sake Matthew, where did I go wrong in raising you? Arthur and I did everything in our power to give you and the Alfred the best life you could have. You get straight A's, you could become a lawyer, a businessman, or something else important to the society. You aren't meant to _ruin_ it! Especially not for the sake of money."

"Papa...I'm sorry." Matthew tried.

'_Dammit...He's right. I'm not even sorry._' He thought as his papa began to pace in front of him (They were inside of Matthew's room with the door closed, while Arthur was ranting to Alfred).

"Matthew, with the rate you were going, you could have been told to kidnap, or kill someone. If those boys were scared of you well enough to worry about owing you money, what have you done?" Francis asked.

'_Well..._' Matthew thought with a wince.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Matthew walked down the sidewalk with a frown. He had left his backpack behind at home for once, as he went around to collect money people owed him. He often made it sure that no one would owe him money, but he did it a few times. Currently some twitching fool owed him three hundred dollars for a high potency bag of marijuana.  
_

_In all honesty, he never had done this before. Most people quickly coughed off the money when he demanded it. This fool was avoiding it._

_'_Carlos did warn me that I would have to beat up a person or two._' He thought with a shake of his head, and sigh._

_"Hey! What are you doing around here?"_

_Matthew stopped and turned to see two guys walking towards him. One was overly buff, one wasn't. Of course, the one that wasn't buff was the one that owed me money._

_"I want my money. Three hundred dollars." Matthew ordered._

_"Ha! I don't think so." The one huffed nodding towards his buff friend._

_"Take him down." He ordered._

_Matthew raised a brow, looking emotionless while really he was panicking._

_'_Fuck! I never fought before!_' He thought while the buff man ran towards him._

_His reflexes caught into action and he easily dodged a punch, before sticking out his leg and easily kicking the feet out from under the man, causing him to fall. Matthew himself quickly stood up, and placed his foot on the man's large chest. With a scowl he noticed a knife and gun on him. He took the knife and unsheathed it, before running it straight across his chest to draw blood._

_"Fuck!" The man cursed as Matthew dug the blade in deeper and deeper as he ran across his chest, blood now pouring out quicker and quicker._

_"My. Money." Matthew snarled._

_The other quickly threw a wad of hundreds over to him, not caring it was well over three hundred. "Please! Don't hurt me!" he cried._

_"Listen here, I will _not _put up with any shit. I may be young, I may be small, and I may be quiet, but I will always get my money. Understand? Especially when the man I'm fighting against just lunged into a fight like a dumbass. Next time sweetcheeks, you better think about your fighting skill." Matthew hissed, moving away only to throw the knife right on down into the muscular's man left leg, the blade pushing down completely into his leg. Blood came out easily slowly beginning to stain the man's jeans._

_They both nodded and Matthew smiled, shoving the money into his pocket._

_"Now, I would love to have your business again~" He cooed, before walking off._

_'_That felt empowering._' He thought with a grin._

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

Matthew winced.

"I'll ask you again; What did you do to make people fear you?" Francis asked.

"Nothing, I promise. It's probably simply the scare of not paying off someone...Connected." Matthew lied.

"So, you admit you're connected?" Francis huffed.

"Um, Yes? Wait, no! Uh...Maybe?" Matthew coughed nervously.

"...I **swear**." Francis muttered something under his breath before continuing "We'll talk more later." he sighed "I'm going to talk with Alfred. You're lucky I'm not telling your father."

* * *

He he. What do you think?

I kept that little fight scene away for you for this reason particularly. Matthew's a scary little shit once you piss him off, ya know?

And yes, he was caught. Yes, Francis is pissed. No, he is not going to tell Arthur...Or will he? You'll see, next time on...CORRUPTION!

Sorry about that.

Any mistakes? Tell me! Any advice? Tell me!

Please, please, please! I would love it very much, thank you ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** At the young, impressionable age of thirteen Matthew met Carlos Machado, a sixteen year old who was involved with a Cuban mob. From there he started to be more and more involved with everything illegal, to the point there was no going back. In all honestly, he didn't want to.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers!

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy Romance! BDSM! Threesomes! Porn With Plot! Shota!

**Main Pairings: **Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred.

**All Pairings:** Netherlands/Lars x Canada/Matthew - Cuba/Carlos x Canada/Mathew - Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew - Russia/Ivan x Canada/Matthew - Germany/Ludwig x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred. France/Francis x England/Arthur. Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano. Spain/Antonio x South Italy/Romano/Lovino. Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew x Germany/Ludwig - Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano x Canada/Matthew.

_**~ Has No Beta ~**_

* * *

. ~ .X. ~ . Chapter Six . ~ .X. ~ .

Matthew lay on his bed with his phone in his hands. He was texting Ivan the...Situation that had happened yesterday.

**_Ivan B:_**_ Would you like me to get rid of them?_

_**Ivan B:** The ones in jail, that is. Though I could get rid of anyone you wish...  
_

_**You:** No. It's fine. I need to figure out a way to continue selling, though.  
_

**_Ivan_**_** B:** You are turning fourteen soon right?_

**_You: _**_Yeah. In two weeks, take or add, why?_

**_Ivan B: _**_There is a small cafe in town near my hotel that my sister owns. I'm sure I can convince her to hire you. You can get a job at fourteen._

**_You: _**_Seriously? How would that solve anything though?_

**_Ivan B: _**_I__nstead of working with her, you will be working for me and Carlos._

**_You: _**_How will I get the job?_

**_Ivan B:_**_ Do not worry. I have my ways!_

_**You:** Don't kill anyone.  
_

_**Ivan B: **I will not.  
_

**_You: _**_Right..._

_**Ivan B: **You may keep the vodka as well, and I'll pay off the rest of the drug amount you have to Carlos.  
_

**_You: _**_What? Seriously? Why?_

**_Ivan B:_**_ I am the reason why you got caught, and why you had gotten grounded before. This is my apology._

**_You: _**_Wow. Thank you, Ivan._

**_Ivan B:_**_ You can always thank me with a kiss when we meet again_

**_You:_**_ Or not._

**_Ivan B: _**_Oh, fine. _

_**Ivan B: **Sneg tsvetok, I must go now_

**_You:_**_ Oh. Okay. I'll talk to you later?_

**_Ivan B:_**_ Of course. Do svidaniya_

Matthew said his goodbye and locked his phone with a sigh.

'_God, I am so bored..._' He thought with another sigh.

Minutes passed by and Matthew just lay there in boredom. There was truly nothing to do.

It was Thursday and he wouldn't be allowed to leave the house past his unofficial curfew - set by Francis - due to the 'jobs' he had to do, though apparently he wouldn't have to if Ivan came through. He could use that time to talk with Ivan helping him to continue working. He really didn't want to give up with it. If he continued on the path, he could become rich like Ivan or Carlos. Either one is fine with me, actually.

Francis didn't tell Arthur, thankfully. Matthew wouldn't know what to do if he had both parents snapping at him, pissed off. It's hard enough with Francis constantly staring with him with a mix of worry, disappointment, and sadness. It was why he was in his room rather than trying to be out the living room with Alfred, watching movies or playing games. He would get the Stare.

The Stare was a stare that was able to make him feel guilt after just a few seconds. Matthew preferred to remain as ignorant of it as possible, even though he got it every time Francis could just take a glance at him.

'_You know...With all this free time, I could totally hook Alfred up with someone. That should keep me busy._' Matthew suddenly thought with a smile.

'_But who? Im Yong Soo? Yao? Kiku? Not Im Yong Soo...I can't handle that much energy. That and he wants to move back to South Korea when he graduates college. Yao? Nah, he might as well be Asexual with the amount he despises it all. Plus Alfred owes him money. I know! What about Kik-_' His thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed with a text message.

Matthew blinked and unlocked it, going to the message.

_**Carlos M: **Ivan just informed me of your problem._

**_You:_**_ Really? Your thoughts?_

**_Carlos M:_**_ I can do with this. As long as I'll get you back selling by the end of the summer._

**_You:_**_ Ivan's plan?_

**_Carlos M: _**_He's given me the whole thing.__  
_

**_Carlos M:_**_ He'll tell you when you meet him up on Sunday._

**_You:_**_ Okay..._

There was silence between then for a few minutes until Carlos asked him something.

_**Carlos M: **Why is Ivan so interested in you, and why does he want to help you out so much?_

_**You: **It's nothing. He only wants to help me out because he's the reason why I'm under this situation.  
_

**_Carlos M:_**_ Oh. Okay._

**_Carlos M:_**_ When you get back going, I have a major mission for you._

**_You:_**_ You do?_

**_Carlos M:_**_ Yeah. How do you feel about gathering money?_

**_You: _**_I can already see the terms and conditions..._

**_You:_**_ I'll do it though. I just need a weapon or two, and payment._

**_Carlos M:_**_ That's good to hear._

Their text messages drifted away from work and missions, into talking about going out together again. They were friends - it was how Matthew got into this all in the first place - but they hadn't hung out around each other truly for a long time. Not only because Matthew became a drug dealer and used his free time to sell, but because Carlos had been...Self promoted as boss.

Ah, the life of a mobster.

**.o.0.o.**

Later that night the Bonnefoy-Kirkland family was eating dinner. Luckily Francis had cooked, and he decided to make a simple American dinner. Well, as simple as he could force himself to be which usually resulted in food that could be served in a five-star restaurant rather than a family home.

"Matthew, why aren't you going out more?" Arthur asked, curious.

"I, uh...Carlos is busy. He works now." Matthew explained slowly. He wasn't even lying.

"Really? _That's_ surprising." Arthur snorted.

Alfred snorted and Francis' lips twitched, while Matthew nodded with a sigh.

"...What is he going to do after high school?" Arthur asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"He's going to take over the family business." Matthew lied.

"He dropped out of high school." Alfred deadpanned.

"...It doesn't require a degree. It's a mechanic shop." Matthew quickly corrected.

"Humph." Arthur's nose squeezed up "Right. Well, would he like to come to Alfred and yours joint birthday party?"

Francis nearly snarled, but Arthur ignored it. He thought it was just Francis being overprotective, as Arthur really wanted to the do same himself, but his son liked the Cuban for whatever's reasons...He might as well deal with the teenager enough until the two drift apart.

"Er...If that's okay with you. I don't know if he'll be able to make it though. His job and everything." Matthew shrugged.

"Uh huh." Francis hummed disapprovingly.

"Dude! Yong Soo and Kiku are coming over! Plus the football team, and the cheerleader team. Oh, and the track team...And the baseball team. I think the Chemistry Club is coming, plus the Astronomy Club, Biology Club, and the Skateboarders Are Awesome Club." Alfred burst out in happiness.

"...Exactly how many are you inviting over to our house? Should I hide everything glass?" Arthur asked slowly.

"Er...Yeah, I think you should. Especially knowing Derek! Dude's a beast! Oh, and the wrestling team, did I mention?" Alfred grinned.

"Alfred, you have way too many friends." Matthew shook his head.

"At least I have more than one friend." Alfred snorted.

"At least my friends are criminals." Total, utter lie and Matthew knew this. Francis did too with the slight glare directed to him.

"You know what? Fu-I mean, er..." Alfred went into a nervous laughing fit as Arthur glared at him.

"Alfred, don't ever even _think_ using that type of language." Their father disapproved.

"Right." Alfred nodded while Matthew giggled.

* * *

Sunday came and Francis was watching as Matthew packed up everything.

Alfred was downstairs being forced to eat Arthur's new attempt at baking. Francis named it punishment though Arthur didn't think so. Alfred just needed something to pass by the time of his grounding, which was a total of five months. Though his birthday wouldn't count, of course.

"I will check it over when you get back." Francis said.

"I know." Matthew shouldered the backpack.

Francis stared for a few minutes, silence ringing between them as Matthew just nervously stood there.

'_At least it will be over with this. Take solace in that._' He told himself. He hated the thought of his son doing anything dangerous anymore. At least now he knew to watch him over, to make sure he wouldn't do anything like...What he had done before. The more and more he thought about it, the more it hurt to know his baby boy had done such things. Who knew how many young teens had he gotten addicted to drugs? What if he hadn't discovered about it? Would his son have been arrested? Would he have killed? Would he have killed someone?

"Papa, I have to get going now." Matthew sighed.

"I know." Francis sighed.

Matthew smiled and walked over, kissing his Papa's cheek. "I'm sorry." he added in a soft tone, before walking past him and leaving.

Once he was out of view, Francis bitterly said "No, you aren't. I can tell."

Where did he go wrong?

**.o.0.o.**

Forty or so minutes later Matthew was walking down the hall of Ivan's hotel, to his room. He had taken a taxi to it, before being told the floor and room number in a text. All he knew about the reason of coming was that he was going to discuss everything with Ivan, to find out where he stood in the future with his dealing in the...Illegal practices. Yeah, lets call it that.

He came to the room and stopped, raising his fist to knock. It was a tad hard, since if he knocked normally it probably wouldn't have been opened.

The door opened to reveal Ivan. He was wearing his normal outfit; a suit with his scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hello Ivan." Matthew greeted politely.

"Matthew. Come in." Ivan nodded back, moving from the doorway so Matthew could enter.

Walking in, the door was closed behind him. The hotel room looked the same as the night he had been here.

"Once we begin talking we can order dinner. This hotel, sadly, doesn't have any foreign foods to be served other than for English." Ivan stated, his tone a tad saddened.

"Right. You wanted me to try Russian food." Matthew nodded. It did feel nice to be considered, though.

"Yes. Why don't we talk here? Our discussion will be short and simple." Ivan stated.

"If it's going to be short and simple, why bother staying?" Matthew asked "Not that I'm complaining. I like leaving the house."

"I would hope you would let me have this date with you." Ivan's lips formed a childish pout.

"Oh, well...I guess it's okay." Matthew hesitantly said. Ivan looked so disappointed...God, he was weak.

"Great!" Ivan's pout vanished to replaced his his oddly childlike smile, which was normally on place.

Matthew set his backpack by the doorway, before moving to sit of the sofa. The cushions were comfortable, though he rearranged them so he was nearly covered by them. He liked the cushiony feeling.

Ivan noticed and couldn't help and chuckle. Matthew looked adorable, buried under the pillows.

He took his own seat, next to him, and began to speak. "My sister, Katyusha, says she'll hire you once you turn fourteen. Though due to the law you can only work a limited amount of hours. Eighteen on a school week, forty on a non-school week. Once you're older you can work more."

"That's good. Though it limits how much I can work..." Matthew sighed.

"Katyusha will happily hire to do chores. Since she runs her cafe along with a bar, she's often busy. She would appreciate the help of cleaning up." Ivan nodded.

"What will I do, then? Have you and Carlos discussed that well enough?" He asked.

"You will work two to four hours a week at Katyusha's cafe, while the rest will be with us. You will gather owned money for Carlos, and I'm going to have one of my underlings teach you how to kidnap, kill, and fight. Once you're good enough I'll have you start doing just that. Fighting will just be a needed kill to do the other two." Ivan answered.

"Nice." Matthew hummed "How much will I be paid, though?" He asked.

"Carlos says he'll pay you a percentage of the money the people owe. It will range from fifty dollars to a few thousand. Once you start doing missions for me, you'll be paid mostly in the thousands. Over time you'll get paid more and more, both for loyalty and because you'll get more complicated missions to do." Ivan said.

"I really shouldn't be as accepting of learning to kidnap, beat, and kill people." Matthew sighed.

"You were probably preparing for it once you started selling." Ivan shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so." Matthew admitted quietly. He felt the puddle of guilt in his stomach, but he pushed it away.

After a minute or so of silence, Ivan asked "May I kiss you?"

Matthew's eyes widened before narrowing slowly in suspicion. "What?" his tone was questioning.

"May I kiss you? It isn't like I haven't already...I just wish to share a kiss with you that isn't because you were under the influence." Ivan explained calmly.

'_He's disturbingly cute._' Matthew decided. It reminded him a bit of his brother, who, sometimes, would grow big puppy-dog eyes that could force everyone and anyone to do want he wanted, to forgive him, or to get him what he wants. The boy is a genius and he learned how to use his special talent.

"Fine." Matthew gave in. He slowly pulled himself out of the cushiony Heaven he created for himself, for both because he was nervous about the kiss, and because he didn't want to leave him.

Once he was out of the pillows (Cushiony Heaven) he got closer to Ivan, still nervous. Though his anxious behavior didn't make Ivan hesitate at all. The older male just grabbed Matthew, pulled him into his lap while putting his legs on either side of him, and covered his lips with his own.

The first thing that registered in Matthew's mind was that Ivan's lips were cool, cold even. They were pressing against his own softly, but as seconds passed Ivan began to slowly move them, urging him on. Matthew was extremely nervous, and inexperienced, but he quickly learned.

As time passed Matthew found it growing easier and easier, and their lips moved against each other. That was when Ivan disturbed the simple process by pushing his tongue against Matthew's lips, who hesitantly granted him access.

Ivan's tongue raided Matthew's mouth, before Matthew began to push up against it. Their tongues rubbed against each other causing odd senses of pleasure for the young teen, who never kissed - and remembered it - before. The actions grew quicker and quicker, rougher and rougher until their tongues were battling, Ivan's hands were gripping his waist, and Matthew's hands were tangled into the pale ashen hair of his partner. Very rarely did they part, which was only to take a quick breath.

Eventually they fully parted and Matthew was breathing heavily, Ivan just looked smug.

"H-how about we order food?" Matthew _squeaked _out, flushing. He was very, very, **very** embarrassed.

"Да(Da)!" Russia smiled happily. He was both smug and happy about the kiss and reaction to it.

Once they ordered their food, Matthew realized he still hadn't moved from Ivan's lap.

'_He was a good kisser...Maybe you can practice...Who am I kidding?_' He thought with a slight frown etched onto his lips '_Why don't I just ask him? I might as well embrace...Whatever makes me want to do this._' he finally gave in.

Not even bothering to ask, Matthew just leaned in and kissed the Russian.

Though Ivan was shocked, he quickly responded.

It was easy to say the rest of the night passed by quickly.

**.o.0.o.**

Ivan really shouldn't have ordered wine. He also should - at least - have watched it. Well, he did. He just lost focus for three minutes and Matthew had drained the entire bottle. It led to more bottles being ordered until Matthew had drunken enough to pass out, and he did so on Ivan's lap. Not that Ivan wasn't hoping for it. He just thought he would be able to deny Matthew anymore alcohol so he wouldn't get drunk. However, he was weak to the boy's advances which worried him.

"What am I going to do with you?" He mused, picking him up. He should bring him home. Even though he knew his parents wouldn't act positively to him, he didn't want to get Matthew to even more trouble with them.

So, he called up his limousine to drive to the front of the hotel, and carried Matthew down to it.

The driver opened the door for him, and Ivan placed him inside as gently as possible though Matthew certainly wouldn't wake up.

Ivan told the driver Matthew's address (Ivan knew these things) was, and they were off.

'_He truly is adorable._' He mused.

Matthew had the cute look down, easily. He was rather shy when it came down to it, and his voice was unusually quiet. He was the type of boy Ivan would love to have constantly around. The only thing that could make him better was if he intelligent, above average. He has shown that he was smart, but how much? Ivan hasn't tested it yet, but he wanted too. If was even slightly intelligent, he would make sure the boy would become his. No doubt about it.

Then again, he felt guilt about wanting someone so young. He knew he wouldn't actually _touch_ the boy until he was older, but it was still tempting. He wasn't mature enough, not yet. Matthew needed to experience life more before Ivan would have him, because once he did he wouldn't have much freedom. Not with the possibility of being hurt. He would have to be protected constantly, he _could **not**_ be harmed.

In good time did the limo come by Matthew's home. The moment it did pull up, however, it only took a minute for the door to open and Matthew's father - one of them, anyway - to come. A straw blonde with green eyes, who was glaring and ready to attack anyone.

Like an angry kitten.

It had claws but it was too weak to truly do anything.

Behind him came out a cautious parent, most likely Matthew's 'Papa' who knew about everything.

The driver came around and opened the door, and Ivan picked up Matthew to carry him out.

Walking up to the parents, Ivan felt like he was coming up to a judge. Not scared, but wary.

"Hello." Ivan greeted.

"Why is my son knocked out?" The green eyed one (Arthur, he remembered) practically snarled.

"You're Ivan, aren't you?" The other (Francis) said.

"Yes, I am. Matthew had went out with Carlos and I, see? When Carlos left and I hadn't paid attention, he got his hands on some of the alcohol in my hotel room. I do apologize for it. I never meant to get him into any more trouble." Ivan smoothly apologized.

Both of them were obviously surprised at his tone.

"Right...Well, Francis, call Alfred to carry his brother to his room." Arthur nodded.

Francis nodded and turned around and walked back into the house, calling out "Alfred!"

Alfred? Ivan remembered an Alfred Franklin Jones from Matthew's files. He was Matthew's twin from a surrogate mother. However due to complications they were not only given separate names, but they had to be adopted by their parents despite the surrogation.

"How much alcohol did he have?" Arthur asked after a few seconds of silence.

"...Around seven to nine bottles of wine." Ivan answered slowly, but truthfully. No point in lying.

"Well, thank you for bringing him home at least." Arthur sighed.

"It isn't a problem. I did not want him to get into any trouble." Ivan said.

"That's...Kind of you." Arthur was officially suspicious of his intentions, though not as wary. He had a nicer view on Ivan now, though still pretty harsh.

"What do you want?"

Ivan's attention was turned to the most Heavenly thing he has ever thing.

A boy the same age as Matthew, but different. He wasn't as lean, but muscular. He has darker blonde hair and blue eyes, with more tanned skin. He reminded Alfred not only of summer, but of a sunflower.

"Carry your drunkard of a brother to his room." Arthur ordered.

"Yes pops!" Alfred chirped, walking forward to pick up Matthew, taking him from Ivan's arms.

"Is this the guy who got him drunk?" He asked.

"Yes." Francis nodded.

"...Well, at least he's hot. I was thinking that he was with some ugly bastard." Alfred's tone surprised Ivan. How could one be so...Well, he couldn't find a word for it. Maybe oddly optimistic?

"Just...Go." Arthur exasperated sigh came out.

Alfred nodded, winked to Ivan, and vanished back into the house.

"I must be going now. Again, I apologize. Tell Matthew he didn't do anything regretful other than for flirt with a vase." Ivan stated with a hum. He waved slightly, before getting back into his limo and leaving.

While leaving, however, he began to think of a way to possibly get both of the brothers for himself.

* * *

**.o.0.o.**

Gilbert Beilschmidt was a wealthy man. He was a businessman, and a mobster. He found ways to make money in everything he did. Even communicating with his brother resulted in money, no matter which way. After all, his little brother had high connections in the Italian mafia even though he didn't stray too far from the legal side of the world.

He was good in what he did. More than good, actually. Along the way, like any other mobster, he gained not only allies but enemies as well. One of those enemies included Ivan Braginski, a bastard Russian who never got onto a good start. From day one the two hated each other. It went from outdoing each other in missions, to being the head of a mob. Ivan took over one, Gilbert created one. Both worked in the alcohol industry (Legal and illegal) while moving out into other things. Both of them, beyond wealthy. They've become near equals on everything, but still utterly despise each other. They couldn't work together even if it meant all the money and the power in the world.

Why? Because that would have to cut in between themselves.

It's easy to say the moment Gilbert got word of Ivan finding a new boy toy, did he plan to take it away.

It was a plus that said boy toy was looked enough for Gilbert to try to get at. He couldn't wait to take it away from Ivan, and to make it his own.

* * *

I finally introduced Gilly! Took long enough, eh?

Even though he's now introduced, it's going to be a while until Matthew actually meets him. You can already guess Gilbert's aiming for him already, though.

When I was writing this chapter, I had no idea how quickly the week passed by! I was doing work and packing, so...Yeah. Time passed by very quickly for me this week. Quicker than I thought, and I hadn't even noticed that I had hardly written two thousand words until today.

Did I mention I'm moving soon? Updates will be a tad slower, but expect them. It'll be hard to write while packing, unpacking, and then settling in.

I HIT 4000 WORDS! YES! YES! YEESSS!

I got a lot of stuff in this chapter, too. God, I am so proud.

A mistake you spot? Tell me! It's like Waldo to me, so I cannot find it. Advice you say? Tell me, I beg of you. I'm hopeless.

Review, review, review!

"REVIEW!" I plead!

I'm hyped up on a Monster drink. I apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** At the young, impressionable age of thirteen Matthew met Carlos Machado, a sixteen year old who was involved with a Cuban mob. From there he started to be more and more involved with everything illegal, to the point there was no going back. In all honestly, he didn't want to.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers!

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy Romance! BDSM! Threesomes! Porn With Plot! Shota!

**Main Pairings: **Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred.

**All Pairings:** Netherlands/Lars x Canada/Matthew - Cuba/Carlos x Canada/Mathew - Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew - Russia/Ivan x Canada/Matthew - Germany/Ludwig x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred. France/Francis x England/Arthur. Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano. Spain/Antonio x South Italy/Romano/Lovino. Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew x Germany/Ludwig - Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano x Canada/Matthew.

_**~ Has No Beta ~**_

* * *

. ~ .X. ~ . Chapter Seven . ~ .X. ~ .

When Matthew woke up the first thing he realized, other than for his headache, was that he was laying in his bed. In his bedroom. In his home.

How did he get from the hotel to his bedroom?

Oh no.

'_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! FUCK!_' Matthew began to curse in his mind before wincing. Okay, he needed a word to replace 'fuck' and other cuss words. He would think on that later. The major problem; How did he get to room, from the hotel? Through his house that held his family? What did Ivan do? Sneak him through the window? He doesn't know which one is my bedroom (Though I wouldn't put it past him for him to find out) so that option is off. Leaving only...

He brought him to the front door, he met his family...

"Fuck me sideways." Matthew groaned, falling back onto his bed.

He was so dead.

'_At least my backpack is nowhere in sight. Ivan must have it still...Good._' He decided with a sigh. Well, the Russian did buy the drugs inside of it.

Of course, the moment he began thinking about that, his mind turned him towards the oh-so wonderful..._Make out session_ (If you could even call it that. It felt more like a one-sided French kiss for Matthew, that he minded).

His cheeks flamed up in red and his headache was momentarily forgotten. He brought his hands to his face, covering it, to groan out.

'_At least I'm ninety percent sure we didn't have sex...I don't hurt anywhere, so that's a good sign._' He told himself.

Eventually he pulled himself up, and went to the closest mirror in his room. He had to check his neck to see what else was there.

The moment Matthew came up to the mirror, he realized two things.

One; his lips were were bruised and a bit red.

Two; his upper neck was littered with skin-piercing bite marks and hickeys.

Pulling off his shirt, he found many more bruises and bite marks. Some bite marks already had scabs on them. The bruises were on his waist, and when he pulled down his pants slightly he found more of them on his hips. Hickeys were scattered all over his chest, shoulders, and neck.

He looked like he had the roughest sex in his life.

'_Dear God. Wonder what I would look like if I had sex with Ivan?_' Matthew wondered. Probably like hell.

Sighing, he decided to get for the day and face the issue.

...After, of course, covering as much of his marks as possible.

**.o.0.o.**

While Matthew was busy with trying to cover up any evidence of anything less than pure, his parents were down in the kitchen, talking about him.

"I just don't understand what's come to him. It's like he's been possessed." Arthur sighed, dipping a plate under the dishwater, bringing it back out to wipe it clean with a washcloth.

"Not possessed...We just don't know him well enough. We've given Alfred more attention in hopes he wouldn't get into anything dangerous, and he still did. In the process we forgot Matthew quite a bit. We never questioned him, at least not much. We didn't watch him." Francis sighed "Alfred, while we gave him more attention, still has his own issues with being social. He's scared to fit in, ever since going through his chubbier phase."

"I remember that phase." Arthur winced, placing the plate on the drying rack. "After it he went through a anorexia phase."

"We work a lot, maybe too often?" Francis offered.

"We do need to support them." Arthur added.

"But do we both need to work now? You are a lawyer and an author on the side, but maybe you could quit being a lawyer? Write from home? I own the restaurant so I don't need to be there all the time..." Francis said.

Arthur paused before continuing on with washing the dishes. "Francis, you can't do that. It has been your dream to open up a stream of restaurants. If I quit work, you won't be able to."

"I'm willing to give it up for our boys. When we decided to have them, we both agreed that we would do anything for them." Francis insisted.

"...I do have my parents fortune. Remember? My father who left my mother left me a giant trust fund, and my mother left me all her money. Plus my step-father put me down as a potential owner for his company..." Arthur slowly began to speak.

His father was unknown, never choosing to give his son his name. What they knew, however, was that he had multiple different children. At least two others plus a few other grandchildren. He gave his son a trust fund holding ten million dollars the moment he turned eighteen, but could only access it when he had settled down with a family.

His mother had met him on a cruise ship, one of her own actually, and they hit it off...Momentarily. He had a few other mistresses and she got pissed, leaving him. She already had four other sons from four different fathers already, but then she had Arthur. When Arthur was four she married to another man before dying nine years ago, giving birth to her final son. Then the man died, too. Her youngest son was adopted by a couple somewhere off in Sweden. She had amassed a large fortune before dying, and her will left it all to her current husband, though still leaving each of her sons a large amount of money. Again, couldn't be accessed until Arthur settled down a family.

When his stepfather died, the man was fond of Arthur. So he left him half of his company and wealth, while the other half went to his son. His other stepsons were left money, too. It was obvious he didn't care much for the other four, seeing as they would often fight with him, and beat up Arthur. His son, named Peter, was still underage and couldn't manage the running company. Instead the company was being run by a chosen board and CEO. Though he also made it mandatory that Arthur had to settle down with a family before he could do anything with it.

They all had a large mistrust with Arthur, if you haven't noticed. He was a _bit_ of a fiend.

"To use that company you would have to manage it." Francis pointed out.

"I could do that from home. I may be a bit busy, but I'll be home to watch the kids. I'll drop being a lawyer and become a businessman, and an author. You can continue running your restaurant the best you can with some hours off, and you'll be able to finish your dream." Arthur said.

"Mon amour, I can't make you do this." Francis stood up, walking over to his husband.

Arthur frowned, turning around to face him. "Let me do this. You already did so much when we got married."

"All I did was promise to get you through." Francis said, kissing his forehead.

"You went through my going through rehab, going back to my addiction, returning to rehab...Me doing just a bunch of crap that still follows me to this day whenever I'm hired. When my bloody rivals always try to bring up..." Arthur muttered it all, filled with regret and guilt.

"I loved you, and I still do. Mon petit lapin." Francis kissed him gently. The kiss that followed was filed with love, care, and just pure affection for each other.

When they parted, Arthur smiled and said "I love you too, you bloody frog."

"...Why don't we end this sweet moment with having sex on the table." Francis purred after a few moments of silence.

Arthur stared at him disapprovingly before grinning. "Lets."

**.o.0.o.**

The makeup, which he had stolen from his parent's bathroom, felt itchy across his skin. Matthew felt regret from doing it so quickly, before now he had to endure it, while also hearing the screaming moans from downstairs.

'_Couldn't my parents be normal, at least slightly? Enough not to have sex somewhere where they children could walk in?_' He thought.

Not even two seconds later from that did he hear "I'M HOME MY GREAT FAMIL-OH FUCK NO! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! I'M SCARRED! NO, I'M SCARED! I'M FUCKING SCARRED **AND** SCARED! WHY THE HELL IS THERE ICE CREAM OUT! THAT WAS MY ICE CREAM YOU NASTY FUCKERS OF PARENTS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! COME ON! THAT'S DISGUSTING! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO? HAVING SEX IN THE KITCHEN! NASTY! JUST NASTY! MY GREAT ATTITUDE HAS BEEN RUINED BY MY IMPURE PARENTS! FUCK! NASTY! JUST NASTY! NASTY! NASTY! NASTY!" Matthew was reminded why he loved his brother as he continued rant and ramble throughout the house, screaming out his reaction until he opened up Matthew's door with a disgusted face.

"You don't even want to know what I just saw." Alfred hissed out, walking in, closing the door behind him with a shudder of disgust and horror.

"I really don't." Matthew said.

"Says the one who was had gotten closer to sex than me." Alfred said with a huff, walking over to sit next to him on the - Matthew's - bed.

"I was not!" Matthew gaped.

"Yes, you were. Not that I blame you. Despite being Russian and probably a communist, that Ivan guy was hot." Alfred stated, laying back.

"I didn't need to hear that." Matthew pointed out.

"Pish posh. I can tell you have makeup covering your marks." Alfred hummed.

Matthew's cheeks flamed. "W-what!?"

"Dude, I hung out with enough high school girls to know this stuff." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"What? Did you go into the girls' bathroom?" Matthew snapped.

Alfred blushed faintly. "M-maybe. They dragged me in so that could do my hair. Especially this senior girl named Elizaveta. She's obsessed with pairing me up with boys, and only boys." He shuddered.

Matthew laughed. "Sure." he teased.

"Fuck you." Alfred pouted "I just saw the worst thing in my life."

"I doubt it was the worst." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Dad was pinned against the kitchen table-" Alfred started with a sadistic grin while Matthew began to look horrified "-with ice cream, maple syrup, and chocolate sauce over him. Before they noticed me-" Matthew yet out a yelp, lunging to shut him up, but Alfred easily kept him back as he went on "-I noticed _you inherited Papa's size._"

"FUCK YOU!" Matthew snarled out, lunging for him.

"Telling you this was worth the mental scarring!" Alfred began to cackle while his brother went on to choke him.

"T-though if you've grow in the future-fuck let go!-you'll be bigger-AANNG!" Alfred started to choke while Matthew tightened his grip for a few seconds before letting go.

Alfred just continued to cackle.

"Bastard." Matthew accused with a scowl.

Alfred continued to cackle and laugh.

**.o.0.o.**

Ivan typed on his laptop while the limo drove to an empty warehouse where he would be meeting up with the grandson of Romulus Vargas, who was the head of the Italian mafia. It was easy to say whoever this grandson was, he would be the future leader. Meaning he had to get along with the boy, whether he liked him or not.

What he knew of the Vargas family made him worry. He didn't want to anger them.

The Vargas family was known wordwide as a family that privately owned many different companies. The family has dipped into every source of money legally, and did the same illegally as well. On the outside they were a billionaire family, on the inside they were the dangerous head of the Italian mafia. They had power all over the world starting in Italy, and connections everywhere you could think of. Though the family had only been in the business, both legal and illegal, for now three generations. The family's networth was 56.7 billion, plus all the hidden money they had.

One mistake and his illegal career would be ruined, Ivan knew.

He would probably be killed, too.

Thinking of the Vargas family made him think about his own.

The Braginski family moved to America in 1992, just after the fall of the Soviet Union. He was seven years old at the time, with only his big sister and mother. His father had died long ago before this moving, killed by an illness.

Living in America was rough at first. Ivan's mother worked day and night to provide for him, while his big sister Katyusha - short for Yekaterina - babysat him and his little sister. By the time Ivan was twelve, their lives had gotten better. His mother married to a wealthy man, and life became easy. Katyusha was already twenty-one at the time, and she had given up her chance at education. She just knew English only a bit at the time and it took her longer to perfect it, and she still cannot read and write in English. Ivan was sent to a boarding school with his sister, and everything was good.

He was fourteen when his mother had a another child, with her new husband and Ivan's stepfather.

When he was sixteen his mother passed away, and his little sister began to grow an unhealthy obsession with him. His stepfather tried his best to care for all three children under his care, and he did a good child. When Ivan was eighteen he entered a great university to study science, while Natalia was doing good in school, and was going to therapy daily to rid herself of her obsession.

Ivan had been involved with the mob since he was fifteen, but only really got into it at nineteen. In three years he became the leader, using murder and manipulation. Since that he distanced himself greatly from his family and grew into wealth with ease, and by the time he was really feared, his sisters were on good graces.

Natalia is still yet only fourteen, and Katyusha's thirty-seven. Their stepfather had died just a year ago, leaving most of his wealth to Natalia, and the rest to Katyusha and Ivan. Natalia had went under the guardianship of Katyusha, and Ivan made sure to keep them in a city where he visited often.

He loved his sisters dearly, and he made sure to never let anyone he was involved with know about them. If they did, he killed them. He let Matthew know because Matthew would one day be his.

Yes...Matthew.

He was anxious for when Matthew would be old enough for him to take. He would hate to watch him walk the world, but he would have too. He would keep him down for the rest of his life once he fully became his own, just like so many others.

Toris...Raivis...Eduard...And soon, Matthew. Hopefully Alfred, too. The cute boy who reminded him of summer, of a sunflower.

Yes, he would have his snow flower **and **his sunflower.

**.o.0.o.**

"Matthew, you will not avoid us." Arthur gritted out as he pushed open the bedroom door, after picking the lock. Inside was Alfred and Matthew both sitting on the bed, pouting. Behind Arthur was Francis shaking his head.

"Oui! Even though we should ground you for interrupting us." Francis folded his arms.

"Excuse me? What about my mental scarring?" Alfred said with horror, though it looked like more like mocking than actual horror.

Both Francis and Arthur went to glare at him.

"Your mental scarring? When you're my age and you have your son walk in on you, tell me your feelings." Arthur hissed "What were you doing out of the house before lunch?"

"...Nothing." Alfred paled.

"He was out talking with his girlfriends." Matthew stated with a grin.

"Girlfriends?" Arthur raised a brow.

"Not like that! They are just friends, that are girls." Alfred pouted.

"Of course. We're not here to talk about you Alfred, but about Matthew." Arthur rubbed his temples.

"Why did you drink so much?" Francis asked "And why were you around that man, Ivan?"

Matthew's cheeks flamed out red. "W-well...Y-you see..."

"Well, what?" Arthur pushed.

"W-we...uh...We...We kissed, and I had...I didn't really like liking it..." Matthew mumbled out the actual truth. Might as well. Why bother add anymore lies to the mix? At least this way he could face the punishment head on.

"You were **what?**" Arthur snarled.

Francis looked torn between being proud and disappointed, so Arthur went on to rant.

"You kissed him? A man you said is insane? Why? What possessed you to do such a thing? To drink afterwards, is a stupid thing! That's what your father does after-" Arthur cut himself off with a cough, before continuing "After we do the same thing, kissing." Alfred snorted at that and Arthur glared "You do not want to gain an addiction to alcohol. Do you have any idea how many bottles of wine I dump out a week? He drinks at least five a day!"

"I do not!" Francis cut in with a huff "I drink maybe two, three bottles."

"Liar." Arthur accused.

"You're the one that drinks more whiskey than he should, too! What about your scotch, and your gin? I see you pouring it in your tea in the morning." Francis scowled.

"You said you wouldn't mention that?" Arthur snapped.

"You're a drunkard!" Francis hissed.

"You're the drunkard! You dumb frog!" Arthur snarled right on back.

After that any possible conversation with Matthew was lost as they argued, Arthur stomped out with Francis following, going on and on about how much of a drunk Arthur was, which his husband replied with how stupid and how pathetic he was.

"You're so lucky we have them as parents." Alfred stated.

"I know." Matthew sighed.

"GO FUCK YEH OLD GIRLFRIEND! OH WAIT, SHE HAS AIDS LIKE YOU SHOULD YOU DISGUSTING FROG!"

"HA!"

"FUCK YEHSELF!"

"YOU'RE SOUNDING LIKE YOUR BROTHER!"

"FUCK. YOU!"

Some loud tumbling, sounds of glass breaking, and Alfred was sure he heard the TV thrown, before it went silent.

"...Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Alfred winced.

"Sure." Matthew answered.

They've seen worse fights.

Once Arthur threw Francis out a window, before running him over with a car.

Once Francis lit Arthur's book collection on fire, before pushing him off the roof.

* * *

Hello!

Sorry it took a bit to finish this up. My computer wasn't working and had to be fixed, and I had to pack up all my books. Plus I only got three reviews from my last chapter, one of them telling me to hurry up (XD) so...Yeah.

Any mistakes? Please, oh please tell me. Advice? Tell me, dammit.

Review, review, review, and...Review! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** At the young, impressionable age of thirteen Matthew met Carlos Machado, a sixteen year old who was involved with a Cuban mob. From there he started to be more and more involved with everything illegal, to the point there was no going back. In all honestly, he didn't want to.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers!

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy Romance! BDSM! Threesomes! Porn With Plot! Shota(?)!

**Main Pairings: **Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred.

**All Pairings:** Netherlands/Lars x Canada/Matthew - Cuba/Carlos x Canada/Mathew - Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew - Russia/Ivan x Canada/Matthew - Germany/Ludwig x Canada/Matthew. Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred. France/Francis x England/Arthur. Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano. Spain/Antonio x South Italy/Romano/Lovino. Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew x Germany/Ludwig - Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano x Canada/Matthew.

_**~ Has No Beta ~**_

* * *

. ~ .X. ~ . Chapter Eight . ~ .X. ~ .

Arthur dabbed the cut with a alcohol-dipped cloth, silent.

Francis winced at the action, as it was his own cut. Their fight ended up growing into Arthur throwing a vase at him and it hit his arm, before he began to panic when Francis began to bleed.

"We need to stop fighting like this." Arthur sighed, adding more alcohol to the bloodstained cloth, before returning it to Francis' arm.

"I know." Francis agreed quietly "Why is it that every time we fight it either leads to sex, or one of us getting hurt?"

"We're dysfunctional?" Arthur offered, dabbing.

"Non, that is not it. If we were, Alfred and Matthew would be worse off, and doing a lot of things ten times as bad as now." Francis shook his head.

"If it isn't that, it's probably because we have never learned to channel our anger into other things." Arthur said, pausing in his actions for a few seconds as that thought hit him, before he winced at that single though, and continued on with his actions.

"We never bothered. Maybe that is one of the reasons why?" Francis said.

Arthur placed the cloth to the side, picking up a roll of bandages to wrap it around Francis' bicep. "Probably."

"...How should we deal with Matthew?" Francis asked as Arthur did his next action of fixing his arm.

"His drinking, Ivan, or the possibility of him losing his virginity by the time he's fifteen?" Arthur snorted, wrapping the bandages tight.

"All three." Francis said.

"I want to ground him, but that won't work." Arthur sighed "We need to get through to him somehow. We can't let him think sex is wrong, nor should we teach him alcohol is plain out horrible. Ivan doesn't seem that bad, though he does have a cold aura around him."

"I hate that Ivan." Francis huffed "He's going to take away my baby boy's innocence!"

"I thought you wanted that to happen." Arthur pointed out.

"Well, I do...Just not with him. I want Matthew to lose his virginity to someone he loves, even if it's just a feeble teenage love. If I could I would keep him from having sex until he married. The more I see him growing up, the less and less I want him to. I want him to spread himself out in the world, to see it, and to experience life, but I also want to keep him my baby boy, and in my arms forever." Francis sighed.

"I remember when you first held him." Arthur smiled "You didn't want to let him go."

"He is my baby boy." Francis said, looking down "I want him to spread out into the world, but I also want to keep him isolated and protected."

"I want to do the same with Alfred." Arthur shrugged, finally finishing bandaging Francis.

"We can send them to Hetalia Academy." Francis offered.

"How would we afford that?" Arthur snorted.

"I have a few friends who knows a grandson of the founder and headmaster, I'm sure they will help out." Francis said.

"I don't like most of your friends." Arthur said.

"I know, mon amour. Trust me when I say they can be trusted. We were friends for as long as I can remember." Francis smiled.

"Hetalia Academy is close enough for them to take a bus over, so they can be with us and not in a dorm..." Arthur uncertainly said, hesitant at the thought of sending their sons nearly a city over to a school.

Hetalia Academy was not only a world famous school, but it was in between two different cities on the countryside, forming out its own mini-city for the students. Seeing as most of the students were of extremely wealthy and/or powerful families, it earned quite a bit of money from just its own shops. Add that onto the very expensive tuition, the school made more than enough money to pay professor-level teachers with ease, as well as earn a large profit from it. It had a system of dorms though you could still be at home and go to it.

"Wait, what will this solve?" Arthur realized.

"It will push them out of a public center, and into a private one. We both know Alfred's going places with his brains, and Matthew has a chance at doing just the same." Francis said.

"...I guess..." Arthur sighed. He still didn't like the thought.

"I'll take less hours at the restaurant, you'll quit as a lawyer and become a businessman to work at him, and the kids will be at a private school. I'll cook and clean for you, so that you can pay more attention to your work. Matthew and Alfred will graduate from one of the best schools in the world, and go onto a good life, far away from the influencing public." Francis insisted.

"We can take some counseling for our fighting, too." Arthur added.

"Oui!" Francis smiled, leaning over to kiss his husband gently. Their lips connected softly before parting, and the Frenchman earned a small smile from his petite lover and husband.

"I do hope this will help them." Arthur sighed.

"I'm sure it will." Francis assured him.

'_All I need to do is get Matthew away from Ivan and Carlos._' He added in his mind, bringing Arthur close for a kiss, aiming for something a bit more impure, yet oh-so wonderful.

**.o.0.o.**

Later that night Francis left Arthur covered in blankets on their bed, giving a gentle kiss on the forehead earning a mumble. He chuckled at the sight of his petite lover asleep and covered in their blanket. Said blanket had been specially made by Arthur himself. One half held the English flag and the other held the French flag. Arthur made it when they had married, and they used it ever since.

Arthur's naked body was partially covered by the blanket, and he was sprawled out yet still curled up slightly. He looked not only cute, but delectable...If Francis wasn't occupied with something else at the moment, he would have probably jumped the blonde.

Francis left their room and went downstairs to the kitchen. His feet padded quietly, not waking up anyone else in the house.

He entered the kitchen and turned on the light. It was bright to his eyes as they slowly adjusted to it, the rest of the house dark. The shadows and darkness from the rest of the house seemed to seep into the kitchen at its best.

Once his eyes were adjusting, he got out a tall wine glass and a bottle of wine, before sitting at the kitchen table. Popping the cork of the bottle with ease, he sniffed the opening of the bottle slightly before nodding, and pouring it into his glass.

He brought it to his lips and took in a small gulp, letting the liquid sit in his mouth before swallowing with a happy sigh.

"Bon vin. _(Good wine)_" Francis spoke before pouring the rest of the glass into his mouth, swallowing it with ease, before filling it back up.

After he had drained the bottle, he got another and poured into the glass, and got the kitchen phone.

Dialing in a number that was stored away in his memory, he brought the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer.

It took a few moments before something finally answered.

"_What?_"

"Nice to see your manners haven't improved." Francis spoke with a slight grin at hearing the voice of one of old best friends.

"_No fucking way, Francis? Hold on-ANTONIO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! ... IT'S FRANNIE! ... YEAH, I KNOW!_"

Francis waited for the conversation off the phone to finish, when a second voice came out.

"_Mi amigo! ¿Cómo has estado?_"

"Antonio, you know I do not speak Spanish fluently." Francis pointed out.

"_How are you? Did you have kids yet? How is Arthur? Does he still have a pole up his ass?_" Questions from both Antonio and Gilbert filed on in.

"I'm well, mes amis. I have two. Arthur is well. Oui, he does." Francis answered with a chuckle.

"_Man, it's so weird hearing from you. It's been months since I last heard from you._"

"I know...I wish this was a calling of better means." Francis winced.

"_Frannie wants something. - Si! He does!_"

"What do I need to do?" Francis asked.

"_Come out drinking with us! - Come to my wedding, and my bachelor's party!_"

"Oui, oui. Neither are an issue. Wait, who are you marrying, Antonio?" Francis was shocked. His happy - and slightly air headed - friend was getting married? To whom?

"_He is adorable! Do you remember Lovi? The cute little boy with a blush the made him look like tomato! - He's the brother of Ludwig's airheaded boyfriend._"

Francis recalled who Antonio and Gilbert was explaining to him. Brothers who had two very different personalities. One was harmless and cute, the other was potentially dangerous and insulting.

"Oui, I do. You're marrying him?" He said "Didn't he hate you?"

"_...Maybe. He loves me now, though he refuses to say it! - They fuck on a daily basis. I'm waiting for him to bust down this door, and drag Antonio off._"

"Where are you?" Francis asked.

"_We are in a hotel. We're all chilling out in the very city which you live._"

"You are? What do I need to look out for?" He winced.

"_I take offense to that. - Si! Me too!_"

"...What do I need to look out for?" He repeated.

"_The entire underworld, really. This city is becoming a goldmine. - Si, Lovi is trying to make a deal with the Russian mob and Cuban mob._"_  
_

Francis' blood chilled. It was impossible...

"Do you know someone by the name of Matthew?"

"_Si. He works with the Cuban mob. - He's with the Russian mob._"

His mouth became dry.

"_How do you know him?_"

"He...He is my son." Francis painfully answered.

"_No fucking way. - You fathered that cute boy, or did you adopt him? You adopted him, right? How?_"

"His surrogate mother's genes managed to pass on." He sighed.

"_Holy fuck. I can't believe he's your son. - Me too! Should I try to cancel any missions involving him?_"

"I had caught him on the act, mes amis. I found enough drugs in his room to convict him for a few years. I hadn't told Arthur, though, under the promise he would stop...Have you heard anything on him?"

"_No - Si, si! The missions he was supposed to do for Lovi and or I had been cancelled._"

"That's good." Francis let out a breath.

"_Anyway...What is your favor?_"

"Can you help me get my sons into Hetalia Academy? I have one, Alfred, who has an IQ of 163 so he should get in easily, but the problem is Matthew. He may get straight A's, but he won't manage to get into Hetalia Academy without a special gift of some sort." Francis said.

"_Sure. - Si!_"

"So easily?" Francis was surprised.

"_Ain't no problem getting him into Hetalia Academy - Alfred will benefit the school, too! Matthew will help raise the school grade average. It's lowered recently._"

"Ah, thank you." He thanked them.

"_No problem. - My bacholer's party is on April 20th, Easter! The wedding is April 21st._"

"Why that date?" Francis asked.

"_It's the least busy days of the year for everyone. - The addicts are celebrating drugs and aren't doing much, and everyone else is either at church or celebrating Easter._"

"What about those who do neither?" Francis chuckled.

"_Aren't interested in us._"

"True." He nodded.

After that their conversations changed off to updating each other on their lives.

Francis missed talking to his two friends. It _had_ been a long while since he had talked to them.

* * *

Matthew quietly walked out of the house. It was early enough for Arthur to be drinking his morning cup of tea, and Francis was drinking down his pitch black coffee to wake up. Perfect timing to leave out to Ivan's. He had left a note telling his family that he headed out early in the morning to visit Carlos, however. His Papa probably thought he went out to do his final mission (Or something else, low possibility though), while his dad would be thinking how he should react to his visiting the Cuban, if at all.

He was lucky enough to get off from punishment yesterday because of their fight.

Ivan had texted him right when he woke up, telling him that he needed to see him. Matthew had to wonder why, but just texted back okay

Walking down the few blocks to where Ivan said his limo was waiting was easy, but managing to walk to the limo when he noticed many staring at it. It was parked in front of a bus stop.

Sighing Matthew went forward and opened one of the door, getting in and closing the door behind him.

"What did you need me for?" Matthew asked immediately.

"Here." Ivan handed him a handgun just as the vehicle began to drive forward.

Matthew took it, blinking. "What is this for?"

"A gift. It's a 9x19 mm Walther p99, German semi-automatic pistol. I've recently obtained an entire shipment of them, I thought I should give you one." Ivan smiled.

"...I have no idea what you just said, but okay." Matthew blinked.

Ivan giggled. "I'll get you a better gun in the future."

"Okay...What is this for?" Matthew sighed, asking why he had to come into the limo.

"You're future missions." Ivan stated "I called you here so that I can also give you this."

Ivan pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to Matthew.

Blinking, Matthew took it. Taking another glance at the Russian, he slowly opened it half-expecting it to explode. Instead, he found a chain bracelet holding onto a single maple leaf.

"The bracelet is pure silver, while the maple leaf is white gold." Ivan said with a smile.

"W-what is this for?" Matthew picked up the bracelet wondered how much it had cost. He was so entranced by the piece of jewelry, he didn't notice Ivan's hands reaching over to help him put it on.

With ease Ivan wrapped it around his right wrist, clasping it shut with a smile. "I want you to fall in love with me. Showering you with gifts will help."

"Ivan...If you want someone, anyone, to fall in love with you, you shouldn't just shower them with gifts. You have to show affection, take them out on dates, tell them about you, and that person should do the same in return. If you two are meant for each other, you will click together." Matthew sighed. He has listened to his Papa enough to know this.

Ivan frowned, before nodding. "Okay. Then, let us play a question game."

"Why?" Matthew really hoped Ivan would give up on him. He doubted he would ever fall in love with the Russian, even though he was oddly sweet. He was just too...Dominant for his tastes. Matthew would prefer someone on par with him, maybe a bit more on the dominant side. Ivan, in turn, needed someone willing to submit in all ways. Matthew couldn't do that. He didn't like showing any type of weakness. He didn't like to _be_ weak.

"Because of what you said!" Ivan pouted "We will start out simple!"

"You can't learn everyone about someone in a question game. It takes time." Matthew scolded.

"Oh. Fine then, Снег цветок. Then I wish to go on a date with you. October 31st, Halloween." Ivan said.

"Do Russians even celebrate Halloween?" Matthew blinked.

"No, but I will for you. Please?" Ivan insisted.

"I-I...Fine." Matthew gave in. The worst that could come out of having a date with Ivan would be that he would get drunk, and possibly have sex with him (Which was low).

"Great! Then shall we spend time together until one? At that time I have a meeting." Ivan stated.

"Um...Sure." Matthew nodded slowly.

**.o.0.o.**

Matthew walked into his house with a sigh. Immediately Francis confronted him.

"Where were you?"

"I was at Carlos', like I said." Matthew shrugged.

Francis frowned, taking a step back. "You did nothing else...Right?"

"I did nothing else but go see Carlos. You know when I'm lying." Matthew stated. Despite the fact he was lying, Francis stared at him with a frown.

"I don't know what to believe, but I will take your word since you were gone only for two hours." Francis decided, before turning around and walking to the kitchen.

"Would you like some leftover breakfast?" He offered to his son.

"No thank you. I'm going to get some more sleep in." Matthew replied, giving a slight wave before vanishing.

When he entered his room, he realized his father was normally at work at the this time. What was he doing home?

**.o.0.o.**

Alfred yawned as he walked down the sidewalk. He was trying to lose some twenty pounds, but it wasn't working. He was muscular, but not lean. Why couldn't he be lean like his brother? Tall and lean, that would be great. However, he had to be some tall and muscular douche-looking teenager.

"Ugh." He groaned out. He never got up so early during the summer! Never! He woke up at eight, and began walking at nine. It was now ten, but he still had to walk. Until his legs felt like they were going to fall off.

Not paying much attention, he didn't realize he was about to slam into something hard, which he guessed was a pole.

Nearly falling on his ass, he caught himself. He rubbed his head while he looked back up to find, not a pole, but a tall man standing there.

Immediately, Alfred remembered as Ivan, the one who got his baby - not really - brother drunk.

"Sorry." Ivan apologized with a childish smile that made a chill go up Alfred's spine.

"Dude, it's fine." Alfred brushed it off, not taking the hand Ivan offered out to stand up.

Ivan raised a brow at it, but retreated his hand.

"So...You're the dude who got my bro drunk?" Alfred decided to examine him.

He knew something was wrong with the man. He got a kid drunk, gave him a hickey, and is Russian.. He just needed to talk to him a bit more to spot any mental illnesses, and to get some information from him.

"Да, можно сказать, что. _(Yes, you could say that)_" Ivan spoke with ease.

Alfred blinked. Did the man know he could speak multiple languages. "Dude, speak English." He decided to test it.

"Matthew told me you can speak Russian, as well as many other languages." Ivan said, still smiling. Something told Alfred he was lying.

"Well, what do you mean 'Yes, you could say that', then?" Alfred asked.

"I mean it wasn't my fault your brother decided to drink a large amount of wine. I admit, the first time it was my fault. The second time around, however, it was not." Ivan said.

"You could have not put any alcohol around him." Alfred snapped. Immediately he saw a slight glitch in Ivan's smiling face. Just for a brief second he scowled before forcing back up his childish smile.

'_Possibly just a psychopath...No, more like sociopath. He's too smart to be a psycho._' He thought.

"Maybe you should question your brother's self control, then?" Ivan's hands momentarily clenched at his sides before releasing.

"Sure, let us blame the innocent teenager." Alfred rolled his eyes "And not the adult."

"You really are nothing like your brother." The Russian suddenly claimed, his childish face vanishing to be replaced by narrowed eyes and a scowl.

"Heh, you're just noticing?" Alfred mocked.

"I must be going." Ivan stated, beginning to walk past him.

"Peace out, commie." Alfred chirped at him.

"До свидания, капиталистическая свинья. _(Goodbye, capitalist pig)_" Ivan said back in his native language.

Alfred cracked a grin.

He already hated the man, but something told him he would have fun messing with him in the future.

* * *

Hello!

What do you think? Excellent? Great? Good? Fine? Okay? Boring? Bad? Terrible? I would love to know!

If you find a mistake, I would love for you to tell me so that I can fix it. If you have any advice, I would love to hear it.


End file.
